Milk and Cookies
by thexlonelyxprincessx
Summary: When Harry Potter was fifteen he got pregnant and had a child. Now he has gained custody and is returning for his eighth year at hogwarts, what will life throw at him next. Mpreg, Drarry, bashing of weasels and Dumbledor.
1. Chapter 1

First things first, this will more then likely be the longest chapter you get, I was going to make it cute oneshot but there were too many ideas for it to make it only a one shot. So you get multiple chapter ^.^ Second is that I'm in high school and I've got horses so you gotta give me time to update.

Warning: There will be mentions of abuse, slash and bashing of dumbledor weasels excluding the twins and the beaver.

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! *Cops are banging on door with lawyers* NEVER MIND I OWN NOTHING PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! *banging goes away* ah thats better.

ALSO: thank you to madame ShadowXJynx for helping me write this.

With out further Ado On to milk and cookies chapter one:

Harry smiled at the little boy in his arms as he walked them up into a compartment. They had come an hour early so they could ride alone on the train without the weasel or beaver giving him a hard time or calling his little Kevin an abomination. He softly kissed the giggling little kids head and smiled at his papa. "So we're going to a magic school?" he asked excited. Harry grinned and nodded. "Ye

Yes we are my little cub and we are going to have our own room with a special room made just for you and there will be lots of magic like with what daddy does with you." he said with a smile kissing his son again. He couldn't believe the luck he had gotten from the one mistake he had made.

"Just remember hunny we can't let anyone see you, the headmaster said its okay to be around but you have to be careful and I only want you around the people I say is okay ok?" he said and got an excited nod from his little boy.

Draco had been doing his best to avoid the other Slytherin as he arrived at the platform but even the muggle headphones he wore weren't blocking out Pansy's high pitched whine as they boarded the train Draco moved towards the back compartments he finally lost his patience with the girl. "Pansy enough" he exclaimed. "I'm not marrying you or any other female. The contract is gone I'm gay get it through your thick skull!" he exclaimed wondering why he had even come back. "You'll come crawling back" pansy huffed stomping away Draco leaned his head back against the wall with a groan. It was going to be a long year.

Harry smiled as his little snake started to fall asleep and wrapped him up in the invisibility cloak cuddling him close while reading him a story from the Beadle bard's book. He smiled when he heard the soft intake and let out of breath from his little bundle of joy and frowned when he heard the snakes outside his wall worrying about people walking in and starting crap.

After a moment Draco stood up straight again looking for the closets compartment he could hide in he knocked on a closed door. "Anyone in there?" he asked with a sigh

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak almost all the way around and then called out. "Go ahead and come in there's only me." as he recognized Draco's voice.

Draco slid the door open. "Sorry potter ill go find another compartment" Draco blushed.

Harry shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Draco you can stay here and keep away from the little skank I heard you with earlier if ya like." he said while softly humming to his little boy.

Draco was confused by the use of his first name but he closed the door behind him and sat down. "Thanks" he murmured turning his music up pulling out a book

Harry smiled seeing the headphones and shook his head, pulling the invisibility cloak away from his sons face and just holding him, while reading through the last of the story.

Draco got lost in his music and his book the world around him disappeared as he sang along softly to his music

Harry smiled and got up and changed quickly into his school robes before pulling on Draco's headphone. "You might want to change Draco." he said with a small smile and pulled the invisibility cloak off smiling at the little dark haired blue eyed boy who was just waking up.

Draco looked up closing his book pulling the headphones off. "Well good morning little guy" he smiled softly holding out his arms to see if the TOT would come to him

Kevin stared shyly at Draco before harry nodded and moved into Draco's arms. "Hi. I'm Kevin, I'm only three." he said holding up two fingers. Harry chuckled and smiled wanting to see how Draco would react to the little one.

Draco smiled softly his silver eyes lighting up. "Hi Kevin. My name is Draco." he reached out gently helping Kevin put one more finger up. "You're three? That's almost grown up." he put Kevin on his knee "will you help me count to three?" he asked holding up one finger at a time counting. "One. Two. Three" with each finger

Kevin giggled and counted them out again on Draco's hand. "Are you in my daddy's class?" he asked while Harry moved over and gently clasped a cloak around little Kevin's arms and handed him his favorite book only smaller. "Remember what to do when the train stops?" he asked and Kevin nodded with a smile. "Yes daddy I gotta hold onto your hand and stay close to you." he said while still smiling at

Draco.

"I'm in some of his classes" Draco smiled. "But I'm teaching one of them"

Harry stared at him surprised. "What class are you teaching Draco?" he asked while making sure he had everything in Kevin's bag to keep him entertained at dinner. Kevin looked up and smiled. "Can you teach me how to make the suckers like daddy makes?" he asked.

"Im apprenticing under Severus this year to take over for him next year." Draco explained to harry before looking at Kevin while he changed into his robes. "What kind of suckers?"

Harry nodded and smiled while Kevin giggled. "The yummy strawberry ones like daddy helps me make with the potions kit." he said excited. "He's a good little potion maker too, he blew through the three year old to five year old potions kits." harry said a look of pride on his face.

"I better do a good job then wouldn't want you taking my career from me" Draco teased the little boy with a small smile. "I've got a room next to the potions classroom if you ever want to talk harry"

Harry blushed slightly and smiled. "I actually already have a room down in the dungeons for me and little Kevvy. If you're going to be teaching classes you know then that I'll be bringing him to all of them?" he asked worried. Kevin smiled shyly and looked up at Draco in awe. "You're a potions master? Can you teach me more? Daddy doesn't let me brew without him around and I want to learn the Ouchy cream in the next kit." Kevin said jumping a little bit.

"If your daddy says its okay ill teach you a few things" Draco offered with a smile. "He will be fine Harry" he added. "Let me know if you need any help though" he offered as the train stopped

Harry nodded and lifted Kevin up into his arms. "Thank you Draco." he said before holding out his hand. "Friends?" he asked softly while Kevin cuddled into his daddy's neck while holding the fairy tales close.

"friends" Draco nodded shaking Harry's hand before slipping his headphones on putting his hands in his pockets he avoided the carriages walking to the school he skipped dinner going straight to his room

Harry smiled and pulled Kevin closer as the boy held harry tightly. All around kids ran and tried to get close to harry while harry kept Kevin hidden under the cloak. He scared a few first years out of a carriage and smiled down at Kevin. "Remember we will be okay and you'll see daddy get resorted and have some fun." he said softly. Kevin looked up curious and pouted. "Why can't i get sorted?" he asked with big sad eyes. "Well maybe I can pull some strings." he said with a smile.

Draco entered his room locking the door behind him he quickly changed into jeans and a baggy t-shirt before looking at his scars and dark mark in disgust he pulled on a hoody poured a glass of brandy and sat down to finish his book.

Harry walked to the front of the room, Kevin still in his lap and sat on the stool after the first years before it shouted Slytherin then asked the hat with for a special favor. The hat gave its own sort of smile and nodded asking to be put onto Kevin's head. Kevin went wide eyed and giggled staying still and walking to the hat giddily before the hat shouted. "I declare this little one the youngest snake to ever slide in the halls of this fine establishment!" it shouted before Harry smiled and stood up sitting at the end of the great hall and making sure Kevin ate before they went down to their room and Kevin walked into his room which was decorated like an underwater paradise.

Draco only made it through a few pages before becoming overwhelmed with images from the war and the things his father had done to him. With a gasp he decided he needed fresh air and swore at the fact that he was in the dungeon with no windows. With a wild look on his face he decided he would make one using illusions like the ministry did to give himself an underground balcony. He didn't notice as the magic poured out of him in waves while he worked. once finished he sat wearily on his 'balcony' over looking Paris breathing in the fresh air.

Harry laughed as Kevin squealed at the fish swimming around as if they were really swimming and started to chase the fish while the sound of water came through. "It's just like you asked for little viper." he said with a smile. Kevin smiled looked up at Harry for a second. "Daddy why can't I have a mommy or another daddy?" he asked looking sad. Harry stared surprised and smiled softly. "You can i just gotta find someone nice who will love you and me." harry said and kissed Kevin's cheek. Kevin pouted. "But that's what I want for my birthday. I want another daddy and I want you to give me a little sister." He said.

Harry chuckled and smiled down at Kevin. "I'll try baby. So you didn't eat dessert. Do you want to go to the kitchen and read a story with hot chocolate?" he asked and earned a squeal from Kevin who grabbed his cloak and the map his daddy had showed him.

Draco's stomach growled for the first time in three days and he stumbled to his feet using the wall for support he made his way to the kitchen and collapsed onto a chair placing his forehead on the counter

Harry pulled Kevin up into his arms and put him on his hip while walking to the kitchen and smiling when he saw Draco. "Hey Dray want to join us for hot chocolate and a story?" he asked while Kevin struggled to get down and once Harry let him down He ran over to Draco and looked up shyly. "Could you read it?" he asked.

Draco looked up with a tired smile his face pale from exhaustion. "I would love to" he replied softly.

Harry frowned when he saw the exhaustion in Draco's face but gave a soft smile when he saw how Draco acted with Kevin. He walked to the stove after putting the the book on the table. "I'll make the hot chocolate why don't you two find a story ya like?" he asked with a sweet smile. Kevin lifted his arms up giggling. "Let me up please so I can see too?" he asked shylyl.

"harry could you put him in my lap please?" Draco asked not feeling like he had the strength to do it himself

Harry nodded with a worried look and put Kevin into Draco's lap. "Draco why are you feeling so tired?" he asked while he moved into the kitchen again putting the milk on the stove to heat. Kevin pulled the book over and smiled softly turning it to a story about a prince with a crush.

"im fine" Draco waved off Harry's concern "is this the one you want to read?" he asked Kevin

Kevin nodded with a smile. "He gets his crush and then they have a little girl with two daddies like I want." he said with a giggle and harry blushed darkly while still looking at Draco concerned. "How much sleep have you gotten in the past week?" he asked worried while he mixed in his own special blend of chocolate.

"not enough" Draco replied quietly

Harry nodded with a frown and brought over the chocolate. He placed a special mug in front of Kevin that made it like a sippy cup and always kept the hot chocolate warm while setting a mug in front of Draco. "Would you like me to escort you to bed?" he asked worried.

"no ill be fine" Draco replied glad harry couldn't see how skinny he had gotten from not eating

Harry smiled and put a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of both of them with a smile while softly sipping his own hot chocolate. "Want me to read the story then?" he asked worried.

"I've got it" Draco replied pushing the cookies away first the smell making his stomach turn he began to read.

Harry frowned seeing all the signs before sitting down and shaking his head. "Tomorrow me and you need to talk with out little viper." he said with a nod before Kevin looked up worried. "Mr. Draco, why don't you eat cookies?" he asked.

"I eat cookies I'm just not hungry" Draco smiled ruffled the toddlers hair. "What exactly is it we need to talk about?" he asked harry.

Harry smiled so Kevin wouldn't get worried but looked at Draco still full of worry. "You weren't at dinner you haven't slept. Why aren't you eating or sleeping?" he asked.

"Just nervous about teaching" Draco replied for Kevin's benefit while giving harry a pained look that said there was more to it

Harry nodded and smiled kissing Kevin's cheek before gently hugging Draco slightly. "Me and you can talk later." he said with a nod while Kevin just looked between the two of them. "Can we read the story?" he asked confused.

"Absolutely" Draco smiled reading the story doing different voices for all of the character's.

Kevin giggled and when they had finished the story hugged Draco. "Thank you Mr. Draco." he said softly with a smile before looking over at Harry sadly. "Do we have to leave?" he asked and Harry smiled. "You little one have a bed time." he said and blushed slightly at Draco when Kevin looked up. "Will you come and tuck me in and see my new room?" he asked.

Draco absolutely hated saying no but he was going to be lucky if he made it to his own bed without collapsing. "Not tonight tomorrow night for sure okay?" he offered. "I'll even pinky swear" he smiled holding out his pinky

Kevin giggled and held out his hand placing his hand around Draco's. Harry smiled and walked over pulling Kevin into his arms and balancing the sleepy boy on his hip. "Draco your rooms on the way to ours, do you mind if we walk with you?" he asked with the underline of Harry wanting to make sure Draco was safe.

"that's fine" Draco nodded hoping his legs would hold him he got to his feet bracing his hands on the table waiting a moment for the world to stop spinning before heading out into the hall

Harry saw it and shook his head looking up at Kevin. "Baby I need you to do something for me okay? I'm gonna put you on my back like we have before and I need you to hold on tight okay?" he said softly and Kevin nodded doing as he was told. Once Kevin was in place he walked over and placed his arm around Draco's shoulder and picked up Draco up bridal style. "You are going to sleep tonight or I'm going to drug you." Harry threatened with a teasing voice.

"Please put me down" Draco sighed. "I really don't need to be carried"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Nope." he said and kept on his way down to the Dungeons. "I'm not letting you get hurt walking down all these stairs when you're having an equilibrium problem." he said not liking how light Draco was.

"I told you im fine" Draco argued extremely unhappy with the situation

Harry shook his head and looked at Draco with a sad look. "Draco if I can carry you and my three year old son with ease that says something." he said as he kept carefully walking.

Draco started to reply but thought better of it setting his jaw stubbornly remaining quiet about being carried

Harry smiled and walked down the dungeons. "Which one is yours?" he asked.

"The one of the dragon" he replied just loud enough to be heard

Harry nodded and walked over, asking the castle to just open it and walked in looking for the bedroom. "Which one Hun?" he asked while Kevin locked himself tighter.

Draco just pointed wanting to see his 'balcony' again

Harry walked over into the room before looking down at Draco confused. "Are you insane?" he asked staring at the boy wide eyed.

"some might say that" Draco shrugged. "why?"

Harry stared at the balcony before looking at Draco worried. "Your using magic after not sleeping and not eating? And to this extent?" he asked.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Draco smiled "it's exactly like the view from my favorite suite at my favorite hotel in Paris" he fidgeted a bit. "Put me down now?"

Harry nodded gently setting Draco on his feet while staring at the view before looking back at Draco. "Draco I'm seriously worried about you." he said with a frown.

"don't be" Draco smiled sadly. "Worry about your little one a child is a precious irreplaceable part of life"

Harry nodded and pulled Kevin into his arms before looking at Draco. "I am worrying about him. He likes you and right now the only adult he trust enough to let him read his favorite story is only me and you. Not even his godfather is allowed." he said.

Draco nodded. "I'll try and do better" he bit his lip feeling like a child being scolded

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I'll see you in the morning you need to actually sleep tonight and I'll be up a bit early so me and you can talk ok?" he said while he softly kissed the sleepy dark haired baby boy.

"Okay" Draco nodded holding back tears as he watched harry interact with Kevin. he quickly turned away flopping down on the bed with his clothes and shoes on

Harry chuckled and walked over gently putting Kevin next to Draco for a moment before pulling off Draco's shoes and using a transfiguration spell on his clothes. "Sweet dreams dragon." he said and picked Kevin back up.

"night" Draco mumbled into his pillow before exhaustion took ever

Harry smiled and walked next door to the picture of a snake on his next. He gently walked over and put Kevin into his bed kissing his forehead and turning on the nightlight feature where the walls darkened and all the fishies went to bed in the coral while the moon gave it a good light. Once done he went to his one room and crashed on his bed.

Draco managed a total of four hours of sleep before sitting up drenched in sweat and unable to remember the nightmare. He ran his fingers through his hair before going to shower to clear his head he then went and stood on his balcony waiting on the sun to rise

Harry woke at sunrise and quickly went through his potions book before walking over to Draco's room and gently knocking on the portrait.

Draco waved his hand to open the door from where he stood before calling out. "In here!"

Harry smiled and walked in with a cup of coffee in hands. "Good morning Draco, how are you doing?" he asked.

"morning" Draco smiled back. "I'm okay I guess" he leaned on the balcony rail it really looked like they were standing above Paris

Harry smiled and walked over holding out the coffee before staring out over the view. "It's beautiful dragon. So want to explain why your not eating and sleeping?" he asked.

Draco conjured a little table and two chairs so they could sit. "Tell me harry what you would do if Kevin was taken from you and you were banned from ever seeing him again?"

Harry frowned looking over at him getting protective. "I'd fight for Kevin and do everything I could till I got him back, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"And if the fighting got you no where? if there was nothing legally possible for you to do?" Draco asked swallowing the lump in his throat

Harry looked down. "I'd kidnappe him and take him far away." he said without pause.

"well I can't" Draco crossed his arms looking over the view. "I can't even get within five miles of the property"

Harry frowned and looked at Draco in shock. "Why not? Who's keeping you from your little one?" he asked.

"her mother's family" Draco replied placing a picture of a baby wrapped in a pink blanket she had platinum blond tuft of hair and shockingly violet eyes

Harry looked down at the baby with a smile. "She's beautiful. What about her mother is she okay with it?" she asked.

"Lucius nullified my contract with pansy to marry me into the Sinclair family because they have more money." Draco explained. "We were wed and she got pregnant then her father said that he didn't want his family associated with death eaters. They used me for my bloodline." he huffed. "I feel like an animal that was used for breeding purposes. I got to spend two months with her before they banned me." a tear slid down his cheek. "Her name is Athena. She will be a year old in December."

Harry smirked. "You used a normal contract?" he asked.

"I guess. I don't know" Draco replied. "But as long as I have the mark no court will rule in my favor"

Harry smiled even more. "Let me see it." he said.

Draco bit his lip pulling up his sleeve showing the mark mutilated by Draco's multiple attempts to cut it and burn it from his arm

Harry put his hand over it and started to chant in parseltongue closing his eyes and pushing all his magic into it making it pull off and disappear with a hiss and him lean against the rail for support. "Normal contracts, give father all right, to the child." he said softly leaning against it with wince.

"I have a copy of the contract if you'd like to read over it." Draco offered. "I can go get Kevin for you and make breakfast"

Harry nodded with a smile and looked at Draco with a chuckle. "Kevin's going to be thrilled." he said and sat down leaning against the rail.

Draco smiled summoned a potion vial handing it to harry. "Thank you" he smiled. "That will help" he went to get the contract bringing it back out to the balcony

Harry nodded and took the potion then the contract going over it before smirking and letting out a shrill whistle chuckling when Hedwig flew in and summoned a quill and parchment writing out a quick letter to his lawyer telling him to get custody of the child for the father as well as a ban on the mother.

Draco turned heading to Harry's room which recognized him as a teacher allowing him access and he quickly found his way to Kevin's room

Kevin slowly woke up and sat up giggling when the fishes started to wake up and walked over poking one squealing with delight when he actually felt his finger get wet and the scales of the fish.

"I have to say kiddo this is an awesome room" Draco chuckled placing his hands on his hips looking around

Kevin turned around and giggled walking over and grabbing Draco's hand. "Come here touch the fishy watch what it does!" he said and walked over poking the fish and giggling when it turned and licked his finger.

Draco poked the fish giggling more than Kevin at the reaction. "Come on let's get you dressed." Draco coaxed "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast"

Kevin looked up wide eyed and squealed running over and hugging Draco. "Can I help?" he begged.

"I was hoping you would" Draco replied with a smile dressing the child. "Where is your plushy?"

Kevin ran over and picked up a little clownfish showing it to Draco. "I made it all by myself with my daddy over the summer. He let me stuff it and pick the colors and it can fart!" he said with a giggle.

"He looks like Nemo" Draco laughed "would you like a piggy back ride?"

Kevin squealed and nodded still holding his clownfish. "Yesh please!" he said while jumping up and down.

"I'm going to make this extra special okay?" Draco smiled. "You know what an Animagus is?"

Kevin screwed up his face for a second before giggling. "It's like uncle Siri! You can turn into an aminal."he said with a smile.

"I can" Draco smiled turning into a snow leopard he laid down so Kevin could climb onto his back

Kevin backed up nervously and stared at the big kitty. "Mr. Draco?" he asked.

Draco licked Kevins hand gently and nodded his head

Kevin bit his lip and walked closer softly petting the big kitty. "You promise not to eat me?" he begged.

Draco nodded again flopping over on his back purring

Kevin giggled at draco's purring before climbing on top of his back holding on tight and still petting the kitty. "Your soft." he giggled.

Draco gave the cat version of a grin trotting back to his room with his head and tail happily in the air

Kevin squealed and held on tight still giggling. "Mr. Draco do you know how to make orange juice?" he asked.

Draco purred his response carrying Kevin straight to Harry

Harry chuckled and picked Kevin up off of Draco. "You must be the best little kitty rider in the world." he gushed as Kevin giggled more.

Draco stood up on his hind legs with his paws on Harry's shoulder and licked the man's cheek before trotting off to the kitchen

Harry blushed darkly and stared as Draco left before following with a giggling Kevin. "Daddy did you know the fishies act real?" he asked which got a nod from his daddy. "I did and there special for you." he said before starting to tickle Kevin.

Draco changed back once in the kitchen and turned on the music dancing around collecting his ingredients. "How many chocolate chips Kevin?" he asked spinning to a stop in front of the cabinets

Kevin bit his lip and looked over at Draco. "Uhm what about seven in each pancake?" he asked.

"Only seven?" Draco asked getting the bag out "count with me" he coaxed counting out seven chocolate chips

Kevin looked down shyly and squirmed till his dad set him down then walked over and looked a little scared. "I can only count to five." he said softly.

"it's okay ill help you" Draco smiled softly he put one down. "one" then another. "two and this is how many?" he asked putting down a third.

Kevin giggled. "Three just like me!" he shouted.

"Right three just like you and if I do one more?" Draco asked putting another one down

Kevin bit his lip then giggled. "Four just like I'll be next month!" he said with a grin.

"Awesome I didn't know you were such a genius." he praised placing another chip down. "How many?"

Kevin giggled and his accidental magic made the chips change colors. "Five!" he shouted.

"very good" Draco nodded. "now this is where it gets tricky" he spoke quietly. "after five is six but six is afraid of seven" he placed two more down keeping the sixth away from the seventh

Kevin stared at Draco confused. "Why is Six afraid of Seven?" he asked a little scared of it now.

"because seven eight nine" Draco chuckled, laying out the eighth and ninth chips then ate the ninth

Kevin stared at Draco confused. "Why did Seven Eight nine?" he asked while staring down at the eighth chip leaning down and poking it.

Draco smiled "he was hungry"

Kevin leaned down before picking it up and staring at it. "Well since it was mean and it eight nine I'm gonna eat it." he said with a giggle and popped it in his mouth. Harry just shook his head and watched with a chuckle.

Draco smiled. "you laugh but I bet he knows how to count to nine now" Draco winked at harrys

Kevin giggled and nodded eagerly. "One, two three four five six seven eight nine!" he shouted. And Harry grinned kissing Kevin's forehead. "That's my sweet heart. And Im only laughing because that's the most creative idea I've ever heard to help a three year old learn to count." he said with a grin.

"I have an interesting way to remember eight times eight too" he shrugged mixing the pancake batter

Harry smirked. "I bet i know it to but He is only up to adding right now." he said with a proud smile.

"That's still pretty smart for his age" Draco replied. "Kevin can you get me two oranges?"

Kevin nodded and furrowed his brows concentrating on the oranges then squealing when he made them fly over. "I did it! Daddy look I did it!" he shouted. Harry stared surprised. "You did it like you wanted to do it?" he asked with awe in his voice. "Yep did I do good daddy?" he asked and Harry nodded with a grin. "Well looks like I got a little projedy." He said with a smirk.

"I can only hope my little girl is half as smart" Draco smiled using magic to make the Orange juice while he concentrated on the pancakes

Harry smiled and Kevin looked up curiously. "You have a little girl?" he asked while his mind went to his favorite story.

"I'm sure your little girl will be smarter than the beaver." he said while making a beaver impression at Kevin who giggled.

"I do her name is Athena" Draco showed Kevin the picture

Kevin stared at her in awe. "She is beautiful. Can she be my little sister?" he asked looking up at Draco while harry blushed darkly. "Sweet heart it doesn't really work that way." he said softly.

"if she comes to live with me you can be her honorary big brother ok?" Draco offered putting the pancakes on a plate making Kevin's into fish shapes

Kevin stared at the pancakes with a squeal. "Thank you! I always wanted a little sister but I still want another daddy!" he said with a giggle. Harry blushed darker and let out a nervous laugh. "I told you sweet heart I'll do what I can." he said with another nervous smile.

"I'm sure you will get another daddy but for now you have one amazing daddy who loves you" Draco kissed the boys forehead. "And that is something to be grateful for"

Kevin pouted. "But I want another daddy because my daddy needs someone happy to be with because daddy is always with me." he said with a pout. Harry stared at his son wide eyed and went dark red. "Kevin that is enough eat your breakfast." he said quickly.

Draco didn't say anything as he put the food on the table and began digging in hungrily

Harry smiled shyly and dug into his own food while Kevin started to play with the fishies and his own fish. "Mr. Draco does you like fishies too?" he asked shyly.

"I do" Draco smiled "you should see my aquarium at home." he chuckled finishing off his pancakes before realizing he'd just eaten more for breakfast than he had in a week

Kevin stared at him in awe and moved into his lap. "Show me? Please please please please please?" he asked hopping around a bit.

"I can show him through Legilimency if it's okay with you" Draco looked at harry

Harry frowned and quickly shook his head. "No. I don't want you to see what happened before I got him." he said immediately.

"I wouldn't see anything" Draco replied softly feeling slightly hurt harry didn't trust him after everything Draco had shared with the brunette

Harry sighed and pulled Kevin into his arms. "He was with his father for over a year and a half before I got him. After I had him his father swooped in and called pureblood rights even though we weren't married. I don't want you to see what happened to him, he has had too much happen to him and I've had bad experiences with Legilimency I just don't want him hurt." he said softly as Kevin stared up a little scared and confused.

"its fine" Draco smiled softly. "Maybe you can bring him over to see it sometime" he stood clearing his plate. He then went to his room dressing in a green button down and silver vest under his robes.

Harry smiled softly and nodded keeping Kevin in his arm. "Draco I'll see you in class." he called out and brought Kevin with him up to the library.

Draco frowned still slightly upset my Harry's lack of trust. He put his headphones on and headed to the potions classroom to observe Severus for the day.

As the day went by Harry kept in the library away from everyone but as soon as potions class came by he picked Kevin up and walked down going over the rules again before entering and sitting near the back. "Just remember don't do anything without asking okay?" he asked and Kevin nodded getting scared.

Draco came out of Severus office and put the instructions on the board for a pepper up potion. "professor Snape was called away." he addressed the class the potion on the board shouldn't be difficult for you if your smart enough to be here for newts." he sat down at the desk. "These will be used in the hospital wing. Try not to screw up."

Harry stared at Draco with a frown and quickly pulled Kevin closer not trusting the blond as much as he did. He couldn't believe how cold the blond was being as he started the potion. He went wide eyed when Kevin walked over and quickly hugged his father's leg. "Daddy I don't' wanna be here." he whimpered.

"Oh and did I mention" Draco leaned forward with a grin. "The person with the best potion gets to skip class on any one day of their choosing and gets top marks for the day"

Harry snorted at Draco's attitude and looked down at Kevin confused. "Why do you want to leave little viper?" he asked picking his little boy up before the boy moved closer and pointed at the beaver and the weasel who were staring. "I-I wasn't bad." he whispered.

Draco looked up from a new formula he was working on seeing what was going on. "Is there a problem?" he asked politely

Harry nodded pleading Draco to come over while Kevin tried to hide in his father's chest close to tears. "Draco I have to get him out of here." he said starting to get more worried. Weasel snorted and glared at the little boy. "Why does the little abomination need more pampering? Why not just stick him where he belongs? The garbage." Kevin started to cry though without voice and started to shake in fear. The beaver smirked and looked over at the child. "Aww look he's nothing like his daddy he's just a little baby who can't do anything just like his daddy was." she said bitterly.

'Granger Weasley step into the hall please" Draco sighed Severus would have to leave him with the gryffindorks

Harry stared at Draco and shook his head. "I need to take him to my room. I'm sorry I told you, his father and his father's family didn't treat him well." he whispered before taking off with the cry little boy in his arms heading for the kitchen while granger sent a stinging hex at harry's back and weasel growled low in his chest.

Draco turned to the two of them. "Hallway now" he ordered

Weasel turned and glared. "And why should I listen to death eater scum like you?" he asked.

"Because the ministry doesn't hire anyone without a newt in potions" Draco replied icily

Weasel snorted. "Oh they will hire us. Moine will be minister as soon as we graduate. Who wouldn't want us, we helped beat the dark lord cheese ass." he said with a sneer.

"As ambitious as those goals are I need you to step into the hall and stop disrupting my class" Draco felt a migraine coming on

Beaver huffed and dragged Weasel out while formulating plan in her mind. Down in the kitchen Harry was rocking the sobbing three year old, trying to get him to see he wasn't going to be hurt and while doing so kept kissing the little one's forehead and softly starting to hum to him a little lullaby which words he could not remember.

Well I hope you liked the story, and please remember constructive criticism only. This story hasn't been beta'd oh and Owls make me happy and make me update faster, Howlers make me sad and make me not wanna write :P So send your howlers only if you really have to. Other wise, send owls with good thoughts :)


	2. Chapter 2

We are back with another chapter loves. Thank you to madame ShadowXJynx for the collaboration on writing this story. Now it's not been beta'd so there will be many many mistakes. Please don't hold them against us.

Disclaimer: Nothing is ours.

Warning: There is bashing and mentions of abuse, there is also Yaoi or boy love in this and mentions of Mpreg. I hope you enjoy!

Harry finally got little Kevin to stop crying and kept him close against him as he slept when Hedgewig flew in with a note from his lawyer. He slowly read through it then ran upstairs to the potions Lab, knocking on the door and gently hugging Kevin closer.

Draco had taken a potion for his migraine and was strongly considering a change in his choice of profession as he graded the day's potions. The light knocking on the door sounded like bass drums in his ears pounding on his head. "Come in." He called weakly.

Harry walked in then smiled softly. "We need to go to Diagon Alley, someone there needs to see you." he said softly.

"Is he okay?" Draco nodded to Kevin. "And who is in Diagon Alley to see me?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "He has a hard time seeing those two, when he stopped crying I gave him lunch and put him down for his lap. In Diagon Alley, at my lawyers office, a beautiful nearly one year old is awaiting her papa." he teased.

"Athena?" Draco asked if possible going paler. "How?"

Harry smiled. "The contract gives you all rights. The court hasn't decided yet but my lawyer went to see the family and called the Auror for some reason. He said to warn you she needs special care and that the judge has given you full custody till the court day." he said softly.

"Special care?" Draco jumped up. "What did they do to my princess?" He demanded throwing on his cloak. "Let's go."

Harry smiled and opened his other arm. "Hold Kevin and I'll hold you. I have to activate the portkey." he said softly.

Draco reached down scooping Kevin up stepping over. "I'll never be able to thank you for this."

Harry smiled softly. "You don't have to." He said softly then gently put his arms around both Draco and Kevin, activating the portkey into the lawyers' office where Hanley was holding a baby girl. Harry gently took Kevin back and smiled. "Hanley, this is Draco, Athena's father." he said softly. Hanley turned then smiled. "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. I have someone who needs your love very badly."

Draco fought to hold back the tears in his eyes as he held out his arms for his daughter. "What did they do to her?" He asked softly.

Hanley sighed with a sad look on his face. "They expected her to be the merlin reincarnate or something like that because after she didn't start showing magical gifts after a few months they neglected her. I'm pressing this to the fullest extent, the house elf who was taking care of her though is who you should thank." he said softly.

Draco took the little girl into his arms staring into her bright purple eyes. "I'll never let them take you again." He whispered the little girl reaching out a hand to pat Draco's cheek and giggle. "Thank him?" He looked up. "That elf deserves anything he wants."

Hanley smiled and moved to the corner, coaxing a little house elf out, who couldn't be older then fifteen. "She needs a new home." he said softly. Ellie looked up at Draco nervously then walked forward. "Can Ellie still takes care of Missy Athena?" she asked softly.

"Ellie would you like to come stay with us and continue caring for my baby girl?" Draco knelt down carefully asking the elf. "Of course I could probably use a little care myself." He smiled.

Ellie looked up with hopeful eyes then nodded her head with a huge smile. "Ellie would like this Master Draco. Missy Athena needs her Daddy." she said firmly then frowned. "Master Draco you thin." She said with disapproval.

"I know." Draco chuckled. "I told you I needed taken care of too." he smiled holding his hand out. "I Draco Malfoy offer Ellie a position of service under my Lordship." He began the bonding right.

Ellie stepped forward and took his hand. "I Ellie accept Draco Malfoy's request and promise to care for the family as long as my body breaths." she finished the right.

"What do you need me to do?" Draco asked looking up at the lawyer. "Name it."

Hanley smiled. "Prove you're a good father and can take care of your child better then the mother and mother's family did. That's all I need. Harry I'm doing this one with no charge, I do not take kindly to neglect." he said firmly. Harry nodded and smiled gently hugging Kevin closer. "Thank you Hanley." he said softly then grinned at Draco. "We should get your little one some things for home."

Draco nodded barely hearing Harry as he cooed at his daughter. She had been the light of his world when she was born and in two short months his life had gone black. Now he felt as if he could see again. "How about it Ellie?" He asked. "Ready to go shopping?"

Ellie looked up and nodded. "For Master Draco too. What does master Draco do?" she asked. Harry bit his lip then gently touched Draco's arm. "Draco? Do you want me to meet you at the castle?" he asked softly.

"Come with us?" Draco asked with a bright smile. "I'm sure Kevin wants to help shop for his honorary little sister." He winked at the boy before turning back to Ellie. "I teach and go to classes." He chuckled at her. "What are we shopping for me for?"

Harry grinned and nodded, just as Kevin started to wake then looked around confused. "What's going on daddy?" he asked shyly. Harry chuckled. "Your little sister is here." he said then gently readjusted Kevin to see. Ellie frowned. "Food." she said firmly.

"You can have as much as you want to purchase groceries." Draco promised. "Go with us?" He asked Harry again.

Ellie nodded then smiled. "Ellie will get food and nutrients for Missies Athena and Master Draco." she said then popped out. Harry nodded and smiled again. "Alright. I wanted to get Kevin a new potions kit." Kevin squealed. "I get a new one?" he squealed out while staring at his sister in awe.

Draco chuckled. "Okay we can do that then I need all new stuff for Athena." he grinned like a fool kissing her forehead as she slept with her thumb in her mouth

Harry smiled as he moved Kevin into a small pouch on his back instead of on his hip. "come on, I'll show you the best place, it's where I get the potions kits too." he promised and took the small carrier from Hanley, wrapping it around Draco so that Athena would rest next to his heart. "Set her inside this." he instructed.

Draco was loath to let go of her but knew it would make things easier he laid her in it. "She's beautiful" he whispered tearing up.

Harry nodded and smiled, then gently lifted Draco's chin. "The court won't give her back to her mother. I promise you it." he said softly then smiled and took the baby bag over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get your little princess a room." he teased.

Draco grinned following Harry with a protective hand on his daughter.

Harry smiled and led the way out into Diagon alley then gently wrapped his arm around Draco. "Kevin hold tight." he said firmly, smiling when he felt Kevin nearly chocking him. "We need to go to France."

"Why France?" Draco asked quietly

Harry blushed. "Because I don't know the store here as well and I don't really trust the people in it." he said softly.

"okay" Draco bit his lip " just look out for anyone with purple eyes."

Harry nodded and gently kissed Draco's cheek. "Hanley has a small pendent around your little one's neck that will tell you if her mother is within one hundred feet. There is a restraining order." he promised.

Draco blushed "then what are we waiting for?"

Harry grinned and gently took Draco's hand then led the way into a huge wizarding baby department store. "They sell everything here. What would you like to get first?" he asked playfully and grinned when Kevin pulled himself out of his pouch then was slowly lowered down and took his daddies hand. "Can we get Athena a big pretty bed?"

"Athena needs a crib yes," Draco chuckled" and a changing table and baby food and bottles and toys." he rambled

Harry grinned and gently put a hand over Draco's mouth. "Let's start with the crib." he teased. Kevin giggled. "She needs a tara." he shouted excited.

"Okay" Draco nodded "sorry" he blushed

Kevin stared up hurt then gently tugged Draco's shirt. "Mr. Draco?" he asked softly. Harry smiled and lifted Kevin to his hip then offered Draco his hand. "Come on, they have an amazing selection of cribs and colors here." he promised.

Draco ruffled Kevin's hair with a smile. "What color should we get her?" he asked

Kevin grinned fully. "Purple. She needs a pretty tara too. With diamonds." he said excited. Harry smiled. "You know purple wouldn't be a bad color for her. It would bring out those beautiful eyes." he teased and stopped in front of a large floor filled with different styles of cribs.

Draco smiled" you find her the perfect one and she shall have it" Draco teased Kevin before looking through the cribs quickly finding one carved with different fairy tale scenes and trimmed in purple

Harry smiled and gently ran his hands over it. "This is perfect. You can get her a little carasol of fairies and elves to sing over it." he said softly, then smiled. "It would teach her about different creatures at a young age."

"That's not a bad idea" Draco smiled tapping it with his wand to add it to his delivery order. "I need a rocking chair" he blushed

Harry chuckled. "How about something with the darker, so you're not too filled by the girly." he teased. "There are some nice ones near the changing tables."

"Need one of those too" Draco grinned heading in that direction tapping random toys and items on the way

Harry chuckled. "Wait for her to wake up and we can have her pick out her very own plushy." he promised, then stopped in front of some beautifully carved rocking chairs and change tables, one of them matching the crib but in black.

"I like it" Draco nodded picking out a black rocking chair as well" I think I'll do the bedroom walls in life size moving fairytale scenes"

Harry grinned. "Like Kevin's fish?" he asked then set a small leash spell on Kevin and let him go look at the toys around. "What kind of blankets do you want her in?" he asked.

"yes like that" he nodded" I want the really soft fuzzy blankets"

Harry smiled and gently touched the spell, letting Kevin know to come back then headed towards the bedding. "There are a lot like that, but what would you like on it?" he asked.

"I think just a dark purple" Draco replied with a shrug" nothing intricate necessary for the blankets"

Harry nodded then pulled one down, opening it so he could feel the material. "Make sure she isn't allergic okay? Kevin is allergic to the cotton in a lot of blankets." he said softly.

"I'll buy a few different ones and watch her with them" he nodded getting a few more in varying colors and materials

Harry nodded then smiled. "How about she makes her own stuffy?" he asked softly. "She may not be old enough but when she wakes she will tell you if she doesn't like something. Kevin hugged his clownfish tight at one and a half that's how I knew." he said softly.

Athena reached up patting at Draco's face yawning with a sweet smile at him. "let's see what she likes" Draco chuckled

Harry grinned at the little one. "She likes you." he said softly then lead the way to the toy isle where Kevin immediately went to the potions kit and hugged a big one close.

Draco moved slowly down the aisle picking up different plushies handing them to Athena she threw the bear, the puppy, the cat, and the dragon down before smiling and giggling at a frog wearing a crown.

Harry laughed as he followed then raised an eyebrow. "Looks like the frog prince is her favorite. Maybe your little beauty is a princess." he teased playfully. Kevin moved down the next isle then stared excited at the pretty white tiara with a few purple gemstones on it then ran back to Draco and shyly tugged his shirt.

"Of course she's a princess" Draco teased before looking down to Kevin" yes dear?" he asked with a smile

Kevin held up the tiara and smiled. "It looks like her eyes." he said happily. Harry chuckled then smiled at Draco. "What kind of clothes are you going to put her in?"

"right now she's going to need long sleeves and pants" Draco replied thoughtfully" its fall and winter will be here soon." he smiled taking the tiara putting it on Athena.

Harry chuckled and smiled at Draco. "What about some nice jackets and they make special booties and tights for dresses if you want them." he offered. Kevin giggled when he saw the pretty tiara on his little sister. "She needs a prince!"

"Not until she is much older" Draco chuckled ruffling Kevin's hair heading to the clothing racks picking things out as he went

Harry chuckled as he watched Draco then smiled. "You look healthier." he said softly. Kevin giggled. "But every princess needs a prince."

"Well then how about you be her prince then?" Draco grinned picking out an adorable dress

Kevin quickly shook his head. "No I'm her knight. Big brothers protect their little sister." he said with a cute face that looked like he was trying to be mean. Harry laughed then smiled when he saw a cute dark blue jacket. "Dray what about this?" he asked.

Draco chuckled at him going to look at the jacket he placed a hand on Harrys back as he took the jacket with the other hand to look it over

Harry blushed slightly then smiled. "It would fit her pretty well and keep her warm." he said softly.

"I like it" Draco nodded taking his hand away after he realized what he'd done

Harry smiled then pouted slightly at Draco's hand leaving. "Do you want to get her some matching boots, she should start walking soon." he warned.

"I'm so excited" Draco practically squealed" boots and I want her to have a baby pair of converse"

Harry smirked and picked up a pair with sparkles on the tips. "How's this love?" he asked.

"Just because she's my princess doesn't mean I want her all glitter and glitz" Draco chuckled picking up little black leather boots

Harry laughed then shook his head as he picked up just little red ones. "How about these?" he asked.

"Those are great" Draco nodded finding a tiny pair of purple converse sneakers.

Harry grinned and added them to the list then smiled. "We should have her assessed by a healer as well and get her a few books so she can start learning to recognize pictures." he mused.

"You do know Severus is a registered healer right?" Draco asked raising his brow going to look at books and music

Harry blushed. "Forgot." he said quietly then moved and picked out a padded beetle bard book that told the stories by pictures. "What about this?" he asked with a smile.

"That's great" Draco nodded picking up a few things he could read to her as well. "Thank you again Hero" Draco smiled

Harry chuckled. "You're welcome Dragon." he teased then lifted Kevin up onto his hip and took the kit. "Come on hunny lets go get that paid for." he teased.

Draco continued to browse singing softly to his daughter. She gazed up at him entranced by the sound

Harry stared at Draco as he listened then smiled softly and gently touched Draco's arm. "Your daughter loves your voice." he said softly.

"I sang to her every night from the day I found out I was going to be a father until the day she was taken from me" Draco smiled softly beginning to feel tired. "I think it's time to get back and get her room set up"

Harry nodded and smiled. "Let's get her some food too; she will need a bottle soon. How about I set up her room for you and you feed your baby?" he asked.

"you don't have to do that" Draco shook his head" you've done too much already" he blushed getting food formula and bottles

Harry shook his head. "I want to. Draco I understand what you missed and I know right now you need as much time with her in your arms as possible." he said softly.

"Thank you" Draco whispered kissing Harry's cheek

Harry blushed dark red then smiled and nodded his head. "your very welcome. I'll go pay for all this, you watch Kevin." he said and quickly headed towards the counter. Kevin stared at Draco curiously. "Mr. Draco?" he asked softly.

"Yes Kevin?" Draco asked carefully kneeling down to be closer

Kevin smiled fully. "Are you gonna be my new daddy?" he asked softly.

"I don't know about that" Draco smiled softly" your Da and I are just friends"

Kevin looked down sadly. "but you and daddy would be good for each other." he said softly.

"we will see what happens" Draco lifted Kevin's chin. " okay?"

Kevin nodded then smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "Thank you Mr. Draco." he said happily then stared curiously down at Athena. "She's really small."

"she was a lot smaller the last time I saw her" Draco chuckled as Athena reached out to grab Kevin's nose

Kevin giggled again then offered her his hand with a curious look on his face. "Why are babies so small?" he asked softly.

"so they can grow up" Draco smiled with a wink" come on" he lifted the toddler onto his hip " let's go get your Daddy"

Kevin nodded and cuddled against Draco slightly, getting a sleepy look on his face. "Thank you mr. Draco." he said softly. Harry smiled as he got confirmation that it would all be sent to the right room in Hogwarts then grinned when he saw Draco and Kevin with Athena, a small pang hitting him in the chest as he watched then walked over and smiled. "You want me to take him?" he asked.

"he's fine" Draco shook his head kissing Kevin's hair

Harry nodded then smiled as he watched Kevin fall asleep. "Come here, I'll port us back home." he said softly opening his arms to Draco.

Draco smiled with a nod stepping into Harrys arms" homeward bound Jeeves"

Harry laughed and slid his arms around Draco's waist, holding him secure then apparated them to Hogwarts front gate, not letting go though when they arrived.

"I'm not going to fall" Draco murmured a faint blush powdering his cheeks

Harry blushed dark red then looked down. "I-I might." he whispered, not meaning the way it sounded and stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Draco questioned reaching out to catch him if he did stumble

Harry nodded and smiled softly. "Don't worry I'll alright." he said then took Draco's hand. "Come on lets get your little one a bottle and a room."

Draco gave Harry a strange look before linking their fingers heading back up to the castle and to his quarters " we can put Kevin on the couch while we work" Draco suggested his eyes lighting up when he saw his purchases

Harry smiled and gently took Kevin from Draco then laid him on the couch, summoning his plushie and tucking it into Kevin's arms. He then looked up and smiled at Draco. "You make her a bottle, I'll start making her room." he promised.

"Lady Hogwarts will add the room just decorate it how I said?" he asked cutely taking Athena out of the sling to carry her digging out what he needed

Harry pulled his wand and levitated the boxes into Athena's bedroom then started to put together the furniture, wanting to leave the walls for Draco.

Draco made Athena's bottle and went to sit on his 'Balcony' singing softly again as he sat at the little table

Harry grinned as he set up the rest of the furniture, putting in the extra shelf he had bought and setting a bunch of Kevin's old books on it as well as some toys he had picked out. He then moved out of the room and followed Draco's voice then smiled at the pretty picture they made. He quickly made a moving photo of the two then walked in and kissed Draco's cheek. "You should put this in her bedroom." he said softly then showed Draco the moving photo he had taken.

"how long have you been watching" Draco blushed taking the photo looking at it with a soft expression

Harry smiled. "About two minutes. Her furniture is all set up, I left the walls for you to do, I wasn't entirely sure what you wanted." he said softly.

"Stay for dinner?" Draco asked" I assume Ellie is making something amazing"

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek gently. "Love to. Kevin will be thrilled." he teased. Ellie popped in with many, many bags of food then used her magic to put it all away then grabbed a few things to make rigatoni with fresh salad and duck as a the meat.

"Would you hold her while I finish her room" Draco asked with a smile patting the seat next to him

Harry nodded with a slight blush then sat down next to Draco, gently offering his arm. "Sure, I'd love to." he said softly.

Draco passed Athena to Harry then the bottle. " Be right back" he promised kissing Athena's forehead

Harry grinned and gently offered Athena the nipple again, wanting to see if she'd try to take the bottle from him. "You really are a little beauty princess." he said softly.

Athena wriggled around until she could look back in the direction Draco had gone watching intently with her thumb in her mouth. Draco began working magic into the walls programming his favorite nursery rhymes and fairytales to act themselves out on the walls

Harry watched Athena a minute before he stood up and walked to the bedroom. "Your little girl doesn't wanna eat she wants to watch her papa." he teased playfully.

"sit in the rocking chair where she can see me" Draco suggested while working on the ceiling to make it look like the night sky

Harry chuckled and went and sat down. "Come on hunny you need to eat." he said softly, then offered her, her bottle.

Athena grabbed the bottle in her hands trying to take it away from Harry while she sucked on it but her eyes stayed focused on Draco.

Harry chuckled and gently released it but kept his hand near so he could help her support it. "Looks like your little girl remembers you Dray. She hasn't stopped looking at you." he said softly, then leaned down and gently kissed Athena's forehead.

Athena reached out grabbing a handful of Harry's hair. Draco laughed as he finished the ceiling and s shooting star shot above their heads.

Harry chuckled then gently took his hair from Athena's hand, replacing it with his finger. "You don't wanna pull my hair love, it doesn't feel good. Draco how thick do you think her hair will grow? You might need a soft brush for her." he said softly.

"Her mother has very fine straight hair" Draco smiled as Athena took Harry's finger sticking it in her mouth chewing on it" I on the other hand am the complete opposite. " he chuckled

Harry laughed then smiled. "Maybe you'll get a baby girl with curls." he teased then frowned. "Your daughter doesn't have many teeth." he said a bit worried, not caring that she was chewing his finger.

"I'm going to have Severus examine her after dinner" Draco frowned sitting down in the oversized armchair in the corner

Harry looked up. "Would you like her back? I don't want to steal her from you." he said quickly while gently moving back and forth.

"there's room for both of us over here" Draco shrugged moving over

Harry smiled then stood up and walked over, sitting next to Draco. "Do you want to burp her? looks like she doesn't want her bottle anymore." he teased and summoned one of the burp towels from the changing table.

Draco nodded taking the rag and putting it over his shoulder reaching out for his baby" a burp a change and a nap I think" he cooed at her

Harry nodded and smiled as he gently handed her over, making sure to support he head the entire time. "Your already a great father Draco." he said softly.

"its all I ever wanted to be" Draco replied softly putting Athena up to his shoulder gently rubbing and patting her back

Harry smiled softly. "I know what you mean. Kevin was the best thing that happened to me." he said softly then smiled when Kevin walked in sleepily and crawled into his papa's lap, falling back to sleep instantly.

"I had even learned to love her mother just for giving me my angel" Draco sighed kissing her head

Harry tensed up then looked away. "Do you still?" he asked quietly.

"She was in on the plan the whole time" Draco shook his head " and after what she did to Athena. I hope the earth opens and swallows her" Draco stood after he'd burped the babe going to change her.

Harry nodded then held Kevin closer. "I understand that too. After what Charlie did to Kevin and what he let his family do I will never forgive him." he whispered and kissed Kevin's forehead.

After changing Athena he laid her down in her crib casting a monitoring spell to alert him if something was wrong" dinner should be ready soon"

Harry nodded then smiled. "We should go tell Severus we need him to check Athena." he said softly.

"I don't want to leave her" Draco leaned on the crib watching Athena sleep

Harry smiled softly then stood and laid Kevin down, gently covering him with one of the extra blankets. "I'll go get him." he said softly.

"Thank you" Draco smiled reaching out to hug the brunette

Harry smiled and gently hugged Draco back. "Your welcome. Just ask if you need anything." he promised then moved towards the door.

Draco nodded moving over to pull Kevin's blanket over his shoulders

Kevin slowly woke then smiled sleepily. "Thank you papa." he whispered and fell back asleep. Harry smiled and gently knocked on Severus's door. "Sev I need a favor." he called.

Severus came to the door wiping his hands on his apron" What's wrong?" he asked raising a brow.

Harry smiled. "Draco got Athena back and I was sent to ask you to give her a full checkup. She looks like a six month old and she's nine months." he said softly.

Severus went wide eyed "his room?" he questioned worried

Harry nodded and smiled. "Come on I'll go with you. Kevin is with him." he explained then offered his arm.

"let me grab my things" Sev nodded pulling his apron off as he gathered his healers bag from his room and returned to Harry

Harry nodded his head then lead the way up to Draco's room. "He has a new house elf as well." he said softly then gave Draco's password.

Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry's sudden familiarity with his godson. Draco had sat back down in the rocking chair watching the kids sleep

Harry walked into the bedroom then smiled. "Did he wake at all?" he asked softly as he gently lifted Kevin back into his arms.

"no" Draco shook his head hugging Severus tightly" My baby needs your help" he murmured. Severus nodded patting Draco's back" Go on out I'll give her an exam" he promised Draco kissed Athenas forehead before heading to the living room. he sank down on the couch leaning his head back

Harry stared after Draco worried then gently laid Kevin back down on the couch and followed him out. "Draco she will be alright." he promised.

"oh I know" Draco smiled tiredly" she's home now"

Harry smiled. "Why don't you take a nap till dinner?" he asked softly.

"She might need me " Draco argued shaking his head

Harry smiled. "Then your ward will go off or I will wake you up. Draco if you wear yourself out you won't be able to take care of her as well." he said softly.

"you'll stay?" Draco asked laying on the couch stretching out

Harry nodded and smiled then sat on the floor next to Draco's middle. "I promise." he said softly. "What are you going to do with Athena during the day when you have to teach? You don't want to push her off on Ellie all the time." he warned.

"I hadn't planned on it" Draco chuckled closing his eyes" Severus will help with her"

Harry nodded then smiled. "I'll help if you need me too." he offered then summoned a soft blanket and rested it over Draco. Kevin slowly woke then smiled excited when he saw Severus. He quickly ran over and hugged his leg then stared up curiously. "What are you doing to Athena?" he asked protectively.

Draco was asleep in minutes his hand resting on Harry's shoulder. Severus smiled. " I'm just giving her a little checkup"

Kevin smiled and walked over to the little stool he found and put it up against the crib so he could climb up and see. "Be careful with her okay? She's my little sister and her daddy is gonna be my papa." he said softly.

"I will be careful with her" Severus promised " but what makes you think Draco is going to be your papa?" he asked softly

Kevin smiled up. "My daddy smiles more when he's around Draco and he's nice to me. My daddy promised he'd try to get me a papa for my birthday." he said shyly.

"well I hope you get it" Severus chuckled continuing to run tests and scans on the sleeping Athena

Kevin looked up at Severus. "Will she have to take those weird gummies I had to do?" he asked softly.

"something like that" Severus nodded sighing sadly at how malnourished she was.

Kevin looked up worried. "Mr. Sevus?" he asked worried.

"yeah Kevin?" Severus asked with a reassuring smile

Kevin smiled a little. "Can we make them shaped like froggies with crowns? That's her plushie." he said and pointed to the little stuffed toy in the crib.

"are you going to help me make them?" Severus asked softly finishing his exam

Kevin looked up excited. "Can I? Papa got me a new potions kit today and I get to make the ouchy cream too." he gushed excited.

"then let's go ask if you can come help me" Severus chuckled picking Kevin up carrying him to the living room sitting him down" I'm going to write down some instructions ask your daddy"

Harry glanced up then chuckled. "I'm awake Severus. I'm keeping an eye on Draco." he said softly and took a quick picture of Severus holding Kevin. "What instructions?" Kevin quickly threaded his arms around Severus's neck and smiled. "Thank you Mr. sevus."

"go ask your daddy if you can come help me" Sev whispered to Kevin putting him down " shell need a potion schedule for a little while"

Harry sighed and nodded his head. "Going to flavor them or are they going to be mixed with her formula?" he asked softly. Kevin walked up to his daddy then quickly hugged him and grinned. "Can I help Mr. Sevus make her gummies?" he asked. Harry smiled up at Severus. "You don't have a problem with it?"

"I'm going to do both" Severus nodded" but no I don't mind him coming to help if you'll stay here" he nodded discreetly at Draco

Harry nodded then looked to Kevin. "You remember the rules?" he asked. Kevin nodded and smiled. "I do as mr. Sevus says and only touch what he tells me. I always ask before I pick up the ingredient and I stay with Mr. Sevus at all times." he recited then got a big hug from his daddy. "Be safe little one. We will make dinner when you're done." he promised. Kevin giggled and quickly ran over to Sev

Severus. "Come on let's make my little sisters gummies."

Severus took Kevin's hand leading him to his lab hoping Harry would take good care of Draco

Kevin smiled and held on to Sev's hand tightly. "Mr. Sevus, will you teach me more potions when I get older?" he asked. Harry smiled when Ellie popped in. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes Master Harry." Harry nodded then stood up and gently touched Draco's shoulder, softly kissing his forehead. "Draco love wake up." he said softly.

"of course" Severus chuckled picking Kevin up " anything you want" he promised. Draco rolled over stretching in his sleep he grabbed Harry pulling him onto the couch with him

Kevin grinned then hugged Severus and smiled shyly at him. "Thank you Mr. Sevus. I wanna be just like you when I get older." he said softly. Harry blushed bright red then stared at Draco for a minute before he leaned forward and softly kissed Draco's lips, wondering if it would wake him.

Draco smiled still lost in his dream world tightening his hold around Harry's waist. Severus grinned getting the ingredients they needed putting Kevin on a stool

Harry stared surprised then leaned down and softly nipped Draco's neck. "Draco you need to wake up. Severus finished checking Athena." he said again in Draco's ear. Kevin looked to Severus curiously. "What flavor are we gonna make?"

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he blushed seeing Harry so close" What are you doing here?" he murmured not letting go regardless

Harry blushed darkly. "You pulled me close when I tried to wake you. I-I didn't mean to impose." he said nervously.

"sokay" Draco yawned" how's my baby?"

Harry smiled weakly. "He said she will need a potion schedule for a while. Kevin went with him to make her gummies." he explained.

"Dinner?" Draco asked letting go of Harry to stretch his limbs popping he let out a moan.

Harry shivered at the sound. "About ten minutes. I thought you'd want to check on Athena first." he said softly.

"I gotta get up for that" Draco yawned again running his fingers lazily over his stomach a moment before sitting up rolling over Harry to get up.

Harry blushed darker and quickly moved the blanket over his waist. "I think I need to go see if I got a letter from the twins." he said nervously, not wanting Draco to find out about his problem and mess up their friendship.

"oh, okay" Draco murmured going to check on Athena smiling as she pulled herself up on the crib to look at him with a smile.

Harry quickly went to his own room and took care of his problem with a cold shower before he redressed in different clothes and headed back, forgetting to dry his hair. He walked into Athena's room then smiled. "Looks like she's a smart little one." he teased.

"do you always read your mail in the shower?" Draco questioned picking Athena up dressing her in long sleeves for dinner

Harry blushed darkly and shook his head. "n-no I just I kind of stunk so I took a quick shower." he lied.

"oh okay" Draco nodded not believing a word of it he carried Athena to the kitchen putting her in a high chair next to his own so he could feed her while he ate Severus and Kevin finished the gummies and Sev handed them to Kevin in a bag " will you carry them?"

Kevin nodded excited and held them close. "Do you think she will like them?" he asked shyly. Harry walked out then smiled. "Do you want me and Kevin to stay?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" Draco replied with a soft smile Severus chuckled " I hope so" he took Kevin's hand to lead him back

Harry nodded then smiled. "So if I didn't do it because I was stinky why did i?" he teased. Kevin held Sev's hand tightly then looked at him shyly. "Can I help you teach a class like Mr. Draco?"

Draco looked up" I never said anything about why you did it" Draco replied softly playing peekaboo he had Athena shrieking with laughter. Severus chuckled opening the door to the room. " we will see"

Kevin quickly ran in when he heard the laughing then grinned. "Mr. Draco we got her gummies." he said excited. Harry smiled. "Yeah but you don't believe me." he said softly.

"that's fantastic" Draco grinned" did you make them?" he questioned ignoring Harry's accusation. Sev came in smiling he scooped the little girl into his arms playfully

Kevin shook his head then blushed slightly. "I helped though. They taste like honey." he said then offered Draco one of them. Harry rolled his eyes then chuckled at Severus. "Did she see you before things happened?" he asked.

"artificial flavoring right?" Draco asked and Severus nodded" of course why would I give her real honey" he asked almost insulted before answering Harry. " I delivered her"

Harry smiled softly. "Must of been an amazing experience." he said softly then lifted Kevin up onto his booster. Kevin giggled. "Try?" he asked softly.

"Try what?" Draco asked confused as Sev put Athena back in her high chair pulling her to him planning to feed her so Draco could eat

Kevin pouted. "The gummy." he said hurt and offered it again, putting the other gummies on the table. Harry moved to the kitchen and smiled at Ellie. "Ellie would you like help putting food on the table?" Ellie stared wide eyed then nodded shyly and took a the rigatoni and salad. "Master Harry get the dressing and wine." She instructed. Harry smiled and did as he was told, carrying it to the table.

"of course I'll try it" Draco chuckled taking it and popping it in his mouth" delicious" he chuckled giving Severus one to give Athena while he fed her.

Kevin grinned fully and wiggled a bit in his booster. Harry smiled and set the wine on the table while going and getting Kevin's special juice which contained his nightly potion and poured a glass for Kevin, making sure the sippy cup spell was on. "Ready for dinner?" he asked as he sat down then turned to Draco. "Can Ellie eat with us?"

"will you honor us Ellie?" Draco asked gesturing to an empty seat

Ellie stared at Draco with impossibly wide eyes. "Masters Draco serious?" she asked, shaking slightly.

"please?" Draco asked softly summoning another booster seat for her.

Ellie nodded and blushed darkly then sat on the booster, all of a sudden looking quite a bit healthier. Harry smiled softly then turned and started to serve Kevin. "Remember our deal, milk and cookies in the kitchen if you eat your food." he teased.

Draco served Ellie and made a plate for Severus as well before filling his own plate passing it to Harry. Severus fed the baby food he'd mixed a nutrient potion into

Harry smiled and filled his own plate as well then took the one from Draco and offered his to Draco. "Thank you." he said softly, a slight blush on his cheeks. Ellie stared at her new master in awe before she started to dig in with a happy smile on her face. Kevin quickly started in on the pasta, not wanting to eat the salad.

"this is fantastic Ellie" Draco gushed. Severus looked to Harry. " I need you to make up the potion from today"

Harry nodded his head and blushed. "I'm sorry about that. I was actually going to ask if we could change my potions class with another. I have to bring Kevin to class and I don't want him around them." he said softly. Ellie blushed darkly and nodded her head. "Thank you master Draco. I learned from my mama before she passed." she said softly.

Draco looked up at Harry with a smile" you don't have classes on Wednesday evenings do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I only have charms and runes." he said softly, then took his napkin and gently cleaned Kevin's face.

"then you will have potions on Wednesday evenings" Draco nodded

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to teach me Draco?" he asked playfully.

"yes actually I am" Draco replied looking at the brunette almost challengingly but a spark in his eyes gave away his teasing

Harry grinned then leaned over and softly kissed Draco's cheek. "I dare you to give me detention." he whispered playfully. Kevin grinned playfully then looked at Severus with a smug happy smile.

Draco blushed occupying himself with his salad a blush powdering his face highlighting the barely noticeable freckles across his nose. Sev looked at Kevin winking

Kevin grinned more and took another bite of his food then looked to Draco. "Mr. Draco?" he asked softly. Harry stared at Draco with a soft smile before e quickly looked away and started to eat again.

"yea Kevin?" Draco looked up at the boy trying to keep a calm face.

Kevin smiled fully. "Will you read me another story and tuck me in tonight?" he asked hopeful.

"if its okay with your daddy" Draco smiled and nodded

Harry smiled. "I don't mind it at all. You can put Athena down first." he promised. Kevin grinned fully then looked to his papa and held up his plate. "Clean plate." he said proudly before he took his drink and started to sip it.

"would you keep an eye on Athena while I tuck Kevin in?" Draco asked Ellie.

Ellie nodded and smiled. "Missy Athena need bath before bed and her passy." she said simply. "Put Master Kevin down while Athena gets her bath."

"I would like to bath her" Draco blushed " I don't want to miss the little things anymore"

Ellie nodded then smiled. "Give Master and Missy both bath then?" she asked and pointed out that Kevin had sauce on his shirt and mouth.

Draco looked at Harry and shrugged" two sinks in the kitchen" he joked

Harry laughed and grinned. "Could work. How about Ellie comes and uses the rocking chair in Kevin's room and we can do a milk and cookie in there with the story plus have Athena in." he offered.

"okay" Draco nodded" sound good to you Ellie?"

Ellie nodded and smiled. "Missie Athena can use picture book." she piped up.

Harry laughed and grinned. "Could work. How about Ellie comes and uses the rocking chair in Kevin's room and we can do a milk and cookie in there with the story plus have Athena in." he offered.

"okay" Draco nodded" sound good to you Ellie?"

Ellie nodded and smiled. "Missies Athena can use picture book." she piped up.

Draco smiled with a nod. "Okay game plan is in place." He laughed. Athena giggled at hearing her Father's voice before sneezing spraying Severus with apple sauce.

Kevin looked over then started to giggle like mad. Harry laughed then grinned at Severus. "Well between Draco's muggle american football terms and you getting sprayed I believe my night has been made." he teased them both.

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry folding his arms while trying not to laugh at Severus who did a quick cleaning spell with a chuckle. "Didn't he tell you he spent the summer in the states?"

Harry shook his head. "no he didn't. I was thinking about taking Kevin there to see a few of the amusement parks in a few years. He already loves roller coasters." he teased.

"I traveled across the U.S from June to just before I came back. "Draco shrugged. "I wanted to see how the muggles lived." He winked at Kevin. "And they do have some amazing roller coasters."

Kevin grinned exited then giggled. "Can we go this summer?" he asked hopeful. Harry bit his lip then glanced to Draco. "We will think about it ok?"

"I have a house in southern Florida you'd be welcome to use." Draco offered with a smile standing to pick Athena up.

Harry smiled softly. "I would only do that if you went with us."

Draco blushed ducking his head. "We'll see." He murmured carrying Athena to the bathroom where her baby tub was. the baby tub attaching to the full size one.

Harry smiled then lifted Kevin and followed Draco. "I'll bathe Kevin in our apartment. Come on over when your finished?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Draco nodded with a smile. "I'll be over as soon as she's clean."

Harry nodded then smiled. "alright, have fun." he teased then headed to his own room and helped Kevin get undressed, filling the bathtub with purple water smelling like lavender only to about a third full then lifted Kevin inside. "Did you have fun today?" he asked softly. Kevin smiled shyly. "I had fun until potions." he whispered. "Thank you for letting me brew with mr. Sevus." Harry smiled as

he gently started to wash Kevin's hair with tear free wash. "Your very welcome little one." he teased.

Draco hummed softly to his daughter still unable to believe she was in his arms at last. "Let me know when you want me to babysit." Severus chuckled leaning on the doorframe. "I don't think I'll get tired of her that quickly." Draco chuckled washing her feet causing her to kick and laugh. "No but dates are more fun when the kids stay home." Severus replied before backing out to go back to his lab.

Harry grinned and when he finally had Kevin washed up then lifted him up and started to dry him off with his shark towel. He softly kissed Kevin's forehead then headed to Kevin's bedroom to get his footy pajamas on. "We will bring milk and cookies in here." he teased, knowing it was a rare treat for Kevin.

Draco dried Athena with a quizzical expression on his face trying to figure out what Severus was talking about. He dressed her in a long sleeve nightie and wrapped her in one of the softest blankest heading to Harry's apartment knocking on the door.

Harry grinned and waved the door open while still tickling the squealing Kevin. "Come on in Draco!" he called and gently let Kevin down before he softly kissed Kevin's cheek. "Thats my boy."

Draco came in with a smile Athena was sucking her thumb looking around at everything in interest. "All squeaky clean." Draco announced with a chuckle.

Harry grinned over at Kevin. "My little fish is too. He's even got on his favorite footies on." he teased then stood up and stretched with a slight moan. "I'll get the milk and cookies."

Draco's gaze went to the strip of skin revealed when Harry stretched before blushing looking back up. "We will pick a story while you're gone." He grinned. "Won't we Kev?"

Kevin nodded then giggled. "Let's do one for Athena." he said excited. Harry smiled and put a bunch of cookies onto a plate then got four glasses of milk and headed back to the bedroom.

"How about the princess and the frog?" Draco suggested sitting at the foot of Kevin's bed.

Kevin nodded and giggled smiling at his daddy who put the cookies and milk on the nightstand. "I got a glass for Ellie." he explained then smiled when she popped in and offered her arms to take Athena.

Draco smiled handing the bundle over to Ellie he summoned the book "Where do you want me to sit Kevin?" He asked finding the right story.

Kevin smiled shyly and scooted over to the side. "Sit on the bed with me and let me see the pages?" he asked shyly. Harry smiled and offered Kevin his warmed milk with the sippy cup then Ellie hers next to his rocking chair. Ellie smiled and sat in the rocking chair, softly humming to Athena while getting wide eyed at her master dragon's love interest's kindness.

Draco smiled sitting next to Kevin on the bed lifting his arm for the tot to cuddle up next to him if he wanted.

Kevin cuddled close to Draco then looked at the book excited. "We only get one story?" he asked sadly.

"We will see." Draco smiled putting one arm around Kevin's shoulders so he could see the pictures. "Let's see how long it takes to read the first one." He teased kissing Kevin's forehead.

Kevin giggled happily then nodded and kissed Draco's cheek. "Thank you papa." he said softly. Harry blushed. "Kevin that's not what your supposed to call Draco." he said softly.

"You can call me Uncle for now." Draco chuckled not making eye contact with Harry as he began the story. "Once upon a time..."

Harry blushed and watched Draco with Kevin. Kevin followed along with the story, giggling at pictures and near the end fell into a deep sleep, still cuddled close to Draco. Ellie smiled and stood up. "Masters Draco you gotta puts missy Athena down." she said and smiled.

Draco frowned not wanting to disturb Kevin. "Give me a stuffed animal." He requested Harry quietly.

Harry smiled and passed over the clown. "He will stay asleep if you reposition him as you stand. He's out cold." he promised.

Draco smiled using magic to make the clownfish stuffy bigger. It was big enough for him to cuddle with now and as he stood he slid it into his place. He kissed his forehead tucking the blanket around him,

Harry watched Draco tuck Kevin in then smiled softly. "Thank you." he said softly and walked over, gently kissing Draco's cheek then Kevin's forehead. "Sweet dreams little snake."

"I'll see you tomorrow evening for potions." Draco smiled taking Athena in his arms. "Don't be late."

Harry nodded then bit his lip. "Draco wait." he said and rubbed the back of his neck gently. Ellie smirked then popped out to go make her bed with the other elves.

Draco turned cocking his head to the side. "Yes Hero?" He teased with a crooked smile.

Harry blushed darkly and looked down. "I-I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me." he whispered.

"Like a date?" Draco asked biting his lip.

Harry nodded and looked down. "I understand if you say no." he said softly.

"How does Saturday look for you?" Draco asked with a soft smile. "Severus will watch the little ones for us I'm sure."

Harry smiled fully. "Saturday is perfect." he said excited.

"Would you like to take care of reservations or should I?" Draco asked politely already running through clothing choices in his head.

Harry bit his lip. "I can do it, but what kind of food would you like to eat?" he askeds oftly.

"Surprise me." Draco chuckled kissing Harry's cheek. "Tomorrow at six don't forget and don't be late." He warned again before humming a tune to Athena strolling out heading to his apartments.

Harry nearly wooped in excitement and quickly went to his room to start picking out clothes.

Draco put Athena to bed and sat down in the rocking chair to watch her sleep for a few minutes ending up falling asleep in the rocker. Severus checked in on him transforming the rocker into a futon and laying a blanket over him with a soft smile.

Harry woke the next morning then smiled sleepily and headed to kevin's room, shaking his head at him still conked out then headed to Draco's room to check on him.

Athena had woken in the night waking Draco suddenly enough that he'd rolled of the futon hitting his head on the bottom of the changing table. He'd gotten his daughter calmed and they had fallen asleep together with Athena sleeping on Draco's chest but Draco had never gotten around to the bruise on his forehead.

Harry frowned when he saw the bruise then walked over and gently started to check and see if there was a cute before he gently shook just Draco. "Love wake up, but don't move." he said softly.

Draco murmured something still mostly asleep bringing an arm up protectively to his daughter.

Harry smiled. "Draco my love you need to wake so I can take care of your bruise." he murmured and softly kissed Draco's lips.

Draco's eyes fluttered open in surprise. "Good morning." He murmured softly.

Harry smiled down at him. "morning. Slowly sit up and we can put Athena in her cradle then let me check your forhead?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Draco replied softly, confused. "What's wrong with my head?"

harry raised an eyebrow. "A bad bump and a big bruise." he said then lifted the mirror up for Draco to see.

"Changing table just doesn't fight fair." Draco yawned standing slowly putting Athena in her cradle.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I forgot to put the padding spell on it. I'm sorry." he said softly and quickly pulled his wand and cast it on the furniture around.

"It's okay" Draco chuckled. "Heal me please?" He pouted.

Harry nodded then quickly cast the spell on Draco's forehead to heal the bump. "does that feel better?" he asked softly.

"now that you mention it yes." Draco nodded running his fingers through his hair making it stand on end.

Harry smiled and playfully fixed Draco's hair. "your hair is dorky when you put it like that." he teased.

"Well thank you Mr. Fashionable." Draco laughed getting up to go change Athena and get her dressed for the day.

Harry laughed and raised an eyebrow, pointing to his birds nest of a hair do. "Yeah, I'm real fashionable." he teased.

"Come here." Draco coaxed sitting Athena in her crib with a rattling stuffed animal and headed into the bathroom.

Harry raised an eyebrow and followed Draco to the bathroom. "Are you inviting me to a shower?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe Sunday morning." Draco smirked getting a jar down from his shelf he opened it rubbing the gel into Harry's hair causing it to relax giving it more of a just got shagged look than a birds nest as Draco ruffled it.

Harry blushed then smiled softly as Draco played with his hair, watching his face while Draco worked. He then shyly leaned in and kissed his lips. "Thank you." he said quietly.

Draco smiled. "I thought I was dreaming when you woke me up." He murmured before kissing him back.

Harry blushed darkly then smiled shyly. "I kissed you yesterday too." he admitted.

"Been taking advantage of me in my sleep?" Draco teased finishing a few more spikes in his hair stepping back so he could look at it.

Harry blushed darkly then pouted. "You kissed me too." he said cutely.

"I wasn't complaining." Draco smiled as Athena started fussing he kissed Harry's cheek going to lift her into his arms taking her to the kitchen to make her bottle.

Harry smiled then followed Draco out. "Kevin won't wake for another hour after last night." he said softly.

"I imagine she will probably eat then go back to sleep ." Draco chuckled checking the temperature of the bottle before sticking it up to Athena's mouth where she happily latched onto it. Draco headed into the living room sitting on the couch patting the seat next to him offering it to Harry.

Harry smiled and slid into the seat next to Draco, watching him feed Athena. "you haven't fell out of practice." he said quietly.

"I've missed her more than anything, ever." Draco smiled sadly. "She was and is my life." He looked over to Harry with a smile. "You look like you want another one." he teased.

Harry blushed dark red then quickly turned. "I do." he said quietly.

Draco reached over moving Harry's chin back to look at him. "That's nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled passing Athena over to Harry.

Harry blushed and gently held Athena close. "I didn't get to see Kevin grow up. By the time I got him he was nearly two and he had already started talking just a little and could walk and learned a little math." he whispered then made a silly face at Athena. "Treasure the time you have left with her first giggles and smiles."

Draco nodded letting Athena take the bottle from him so that Harry had full charge of the feeding then pulled Harry back against him. "You'll have another." he smiled softly.

Harry blushed darkly as he relaxed into Draco, gently starting to feed Athena, not wanting to hurt her. "How do you know?" he asked quietly.

Because it's what you want." Draco smiled. "And I know you to be the type of person to go after what you want."

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't want to take any attention from Kevin right now and I won't have a child unless I'm deeply in love and we are ready." he whispered.

"I didn't say it would be tomorrow." Draco chuckled. "I know I want more children," He sighed

Harry smiled softly then gently kissed Athena's forehead. "you make beautiful children." he whispered.

"thank you" Draco laughed " but I was only half of the recipe"

Harry smiled then looked up at Draco. "The only thing Kevin's father was good for was those beautiful saphire blue eyes." he said softly.

"Athena has her mothers eyes" Draco sighed " and my hair"

Harry glanced up and grinned. "And that's a problem? I love your hair. When Athena's grows in she will have every prince for miles begging just to see her face." he teased.

"papa will be waiting to beat them off with sticks" Draco chuckled" why don't you get Kevin and I'll make breakfast"

Harry nodded then smiled, offering Athena back. "Should I put her to bed?" he asked nervously.

"I'll take her" Draco smile reaching out " I'll put her back to bed " he took her cradling her close

Harry nodded then gently kissed Athena's forehead again. "Sweet dreams princess." he murmured then headed out the door and moved into Kevin's bedroom, just as he started to wake. Kevin sleepily looked up then stared wide eyed at his fishy. "It's big." he whispered.

Draco put Athena down singing her softly to sleep before heading to the kitchen making fish shaped pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs

Harry grinned and nodded. "Draco wanted someone to cuddle you." he teased then lifted Kevin into his arms. "Let's go eat breakfast then bring you back to dress you." he teased. Kevin giggled and nodded, cuddling close to his papa. Harry smiled and walked back into Draco's then moved into his kitchen. "She go down easily?" he asked.

"All I have to do is sing to her" Draco chuckled putting food on the table.

Harry smiled and gently set Kevin in his booster then summoned the potion he needed and took the orange juice from the table to go and make his little boys potion. "Did you give Athena her potion?" he called.

"yes in her bottle" Draco replied dishing himself a heaping plate of food

Harry smiled and brought the juice back pouring a glass for him and Draco then set Kev's special juice infront of him and served him a few pancakes with eggs and sausage. "Do you have any watermelon?"

"fridge bottom drawer" Draco instructed almost moaning at the taste of the Bacon he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten Bacon

Harry shivered at the sound and quickly went to cut a few little cubes of watermelon for his three year old then let him dig in. "Remember breakfast you eat what you can but you finish your juice." he teased. Kevin giggled then looked to Draco. "Uncle why do you make funny noises?" he asked.

"this is delicious" Draco chuckled tickling Kevin before eating another piece of Bacon

Kevin giggled and took a bite of his own then smiled fully. "It is yummy. Did you make it by yourself?" he asked excited. Harry smiled as he watched Draco with Kevin then blushed at the idea of Draco being Kevin's father for real.

"I did" Draco grinned" I'm a pretty good cook"

Kevin grinned. "Will you teach me?" he asked excited and took another few bites of his pancakes.

"if you're daddy doesn't mind I'll let you help me" Draco grinned covering his eggs and pancakes in syrup

Kevin wrinkled his nose at the syrup then looked at his daddy. "Daddy can I have jelly?" he asked. Harry nodded then summoned the apricot jelly Kevin liked and spread just a little on the pancakes. "There you go love."

Draco cleared his plate having eaten more that morning than he had in a week" what classes do you have today?"

Harry smiled. "I have transfigurations and astrology today. I was going to ask Neville to watch Kevin while I'm there, he should be asleep but Kevin still hasn't warmed full up to him." he said quietly.

"I don't have any classes until yours tonight I'll watch him." Draco offered

Harry smiled. "I want to bring Kevin to transfigurations he loves watching me change the spells but for Astrology I want someone in the apartment with him to so doesn't get scared and so beaver and weasley don't try shit." he explained.

"I'll stay with him." Draco nodded. "don't worry about it"

Harry bit his lip then looked up at Draco. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"positive" Draco nodded "if Kevin wants me of course"

Kevin looked up and nodded excited. "Yes please." he said quietly.

Draco looked at harry with a grin. " see we got this"

Harry laughed then nodded his head. "Maybe you two can work on Kevin's Abc." he teased.

"when is the class?" Draco asked with a grin

Harry smiled. "For Astrology? It starts at four."

"so Kevin and I can make dinner" Draco grinned winking at Kevin

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek gently. "I owe you." he said quietly.

"you got my daughter back" Draco shook his head " you don't owe me anything"

Harry shook his head. "I would have done that any way." he promised.

"don't worry about it okay?" Draco smiled kissing Harry softly

Harry blushed then nodded his head. "Alright. Thank you Draco." he said quietly. Kevin went wide eyed and looked at Draco hopeful. "Does that mean your my papa now?"

"not yet" Draco blushed sitting back.

Kevin smiled shyly as he finished his juice then crawled into Draco's lap. "When?"

"I'm not sure" Draco smiled" some things you just have to wait for"

Kevin looked up curiously. "Like papa said I can't learn potions by myself till I'm older?" he asked.

"kind of like that yes" Draco nodded with a smile winking at Harry

Harry giggled then kissed Kevin's forehead. "Come on love, let's go see what clothes you want." he said and stood. Kevin giggled. "Can I look like mr. Sevus."

Draco waved at them clearing the table he ate the rest of the bacon he went to check on Athena finding her still asleep he laid down on the futon for a small nap

Harry smiled softly then kissed Kevin's forehead as he lifted Kev up onto his hip. "I was thinking those new shoes I got you with a nice cauldron shirt and jeans." he teased. Kevin giggled excited and nodded his head.

Athena slept for another hour before fussing waking Draco up. Draco got up getting Athena up dressing her going to the living room he sat her in the floor with some toys laughing as she sat shaking a set of plastic keys

Harry grinned as he put the black zip up jacket over Kevin's clothes then headed for Draco's room. Kevin quickly ran over to Athena and smiled shyly at her, wanting to play.

"hey Harry hey Kevin" Draco grinned looking up from one of his school books

Harry grinned and sat next to Draco, pulling his own out. "Looks like Kevin will be a good big brother." he teased. Kevin giggled and started to play Peek a boo with Athena.

"looks that way" Draco chuckled nudging Harry's knee playfully with his own

Harry grinned and nudged Draco back. "So what class are you doing?" he asked.

"Ancient Runes" Draco chuckled knocking back against Harry's knee teasingly. " you?"

Harry laughed and gently bumped Draco with his shoulder. "Charms."

"I tested out of charms" Draco chuckled bumping back with his shoulder.

Harry smiled and bumped Draco back a bit more pushily. "I wanted to, I'm already ahead of the class but the ministry doesn't like the boy who lived." he said quietly.

"they don't like deatheaters either" Draco chuckled pushing back with his whole side

Harry laughed and pushed Draco back the same way. "Well then how did you do it?" he asked curiously.

"Severus did the test and turned it in." Draco smiled" they can't legally decline a teachers request for it"

Harry smiled softly. "I wish I could." he said quietly.

"talk to sev maybe you can" Draco grinned putting his legs across Harry's lap

Harry grinned then pulled Draco into his lap, having set his book aside. "Maybe I'll have to do that." he teased then leaned up and eskimo kissed Draco.

"you're adorable" Draco teased leaning against him

Harry pouted. "Am not." he said softly, but cuddled Draco close.

"have you had lunch?" Draco questioned kissing Harrys chin watching Kevin play with Athena

harry shook his head then smiled softly. "Not yet, he had so much fun in transfiguration. How about I make it?" he asked.

"if you want to" Draco shrugged " kitchen should be pretty fully stocked

Harry smiled. "What would you like for lunch love?" he asked and nipped Draco's neck.

"turkey bacon and Swiss on wheat bread with mustard and mayo" Draco licked his lips

Harry laughed then nodded his head. "Coming right up. Pb and j for Kevin and how about a bottle for Athena or some cheerios? She should start learning to eat little things." he said softly.

"I got her finger foods for her age group" Draco nodded moving so that Harry could get up" apple juice with my sandwich" he teased

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's lips. "Maybe Athena would like some banana and cereal with some apple juice as well." he mused as he stood up and headed to the kitchen starting to cook while dancing just slightly to a beat in his head.

Draco pretended to be looking at his book while watching Harry with a small smile on his face before he got up going to the piano beginning to play

Harry looked up and grinned then started to sway to the beat while he spread peanut butter and jelly on whole wheat bread for his little boy. Once done he washed his hands and started to cut up banana and a small bowl of cereal for little one.

As Dracos fingers danced across the keys he began singing softly

Harry grinned then finally finished all the foods and set them up at the table. "Come and get it my loves." he called, walking into the living room to pick up Athena, gently giving her a raspberry.

Draco smiled picking Kevin up flying him into the kitchen sitting him in his booster

Kevin squealed then kissed Draco's cheek. "Thank you papa." he said then excitedly took a sip of his apple juice. Harry smiled and gently put Athena into her high chair and laid the banana and cereal out as well as a sippy cup filled with apple juice and her potion. "Alright pretty little love wanna try to eat?" he asked softly.

Athena picked up a piece of banana squishing it in her little fingers before shoving her hand in her mouth giggling. Draco turned away hiding a laugh behind his hand at his daughter.

Harry grinned proudly then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "That's perfect sweet heart." he teased then took a bite of his own sandwich. Kevin looked to Draco and giggled. "Is she doing good uncle draco?"

Draco nodded as he finished chewing. "She's doing fantastic." he smiled happily as she grabbed her juice with the hand not covered in banana.

Harry smiled and lifted his glass putting it to his lips and taking a drink so she could see how he did it. Kevin grinned fully. "When will she talk?" he asked shyly.

Athena looked at him quizzically before repeating his motions drinking her juice, "I'm not sure." Draco smiled. "She'll talk when she's ready. But I have a question for you Kevin."

Kevin looked over and smiled happily. "yes uncle Draco?" he asked curiously. Harry grinned proudly then kissed Athena's forehead. "good job sweet heart." he said softly.

"How would you feel about staying here with Uncle Severus and Athena on Saturday night so I can take your Daddy on a date?" Draco asked softly. Athena giggled happily smearing banana in Harry's hair.

Kevin stared at Draco curiously. "What's a date uncle Draco?" he asked curiously. Harry laughed again then kissed Athena's hand. "That's my cutie." he teased.

"I'm going to take your Daddy out to dinner so we can get to know each other better." Draco chuckled in amusement.

Kevin looked up wide eyed then smiled excitedly. "So you'll be my papa?" he asked excited. Harry blushed then offered Athena one of the cheerios.

"Not yet." Draco smiled softly. "But it's the first step." Athena took the cheerio tasted in and threw it on the floor opting for the banana.

Kevin giggled excitedly then nodded his head. "I'll help Mr. Sevus take care of Athena." he promised. Harry laughed then nodded his head and kissed Athena's forehead. "Alright sweet heart go ahead. How about tomorrow we try oranges?" he asked playfully.

"She loves peaches." Draco smiled at Harry with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Harry smiled fully then walked over and kissed Draco's cheek as he took the plate. "She seems to love Bananas too." he teased.

"She takes after her daddy." Draco winked. "I love bananas." he smirked wondering if Harry would pick up in innuendos.

Harry blushed dark red then smirked. "I'm more of a fan of celery." he teased back then took Kevin's finished plate as well. "Would you two like a little ice cream?"

"I'd love an ice cream cone." Draco nodded licking his lips.

Harry grinned. "What about you Kevvy?" Kevin shook his head. "I don't want ice cream. Can I have an orange daddy?" he asked. Harry nodded and smiled, making a simple vanilla ice cream cone for Draco and grabbing an orange making it spread perfectly for his son before he walked back in and sat down, a little bowl of yogurt in front of him and offered a bite to Athena.

Draco leaned back licking the cone in content. "Have you decided where we are going for our date?" He asked with a smile.

Harry nodded and smiled as he watched with a shy look in his face. "I have. Do you like sushi?"

"Couldn't tell you." Draco shrugged wrapping his tongue around his ice cream. " Never had it."

Harry groaned then leaned back and blushed darkly. "You'll love it." he promised.

"Something you would like to share with the class Harry?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed. "not appropriate for children." he said softly.

"Really now?" Draco grinned making another swipe of his tongue across the ice cream.

Harry shivered and looked away quickly. "Draco if you keep doing that I won't be able to be a gentlemen." he whispered.

"What?" I'm just eating my ice cream." Draco replied innocently

Harry nodded his head weakly then took a bite of the yogurt he had offered Athena. "Yeah, right." he whispered.

Draco laughed sucking the last of the ice cream out of the cone and then eating it last. "My baby girl looks ready for a nap."

Harry nodded and gently stood up then lifted Athena into his arms. "Come on baby girl let's get you changed and washed then into bed." he teased.

"I got it." Draco chuckled getting up holding his arms out to his little girl she immediately began squirming to go to him.

Harry smiled and gently gave her to Draco then softly kissed Draco's cheek. "She really does love his pappy." he said softly.

"I'll be right back out." Draco smiled taking her to the nursery cleaning her up and changing her before laying her in the crib he began singing to her.

Harry smiled and lifted Kevin then set him down for his nap on Draco's couch, Kevin going instantly to sleep at hearing Draco hearing as well.

After Athena's eyes had drifted shut Draco returned to the living room bringing a blanket for Kevin. "Figured he'd be ready for a nap too." He whispered.

Harry nodded and smiled, taking the blanket and gently tucked it in around Kevin. "He's always sleepy after lunch. He fell asleep after he heard your singing." he murmured.

"I can't help myself." Draco blushed. "I've always sang her to sleep."

Harry shook his head. "No it's a good thing. Your voice is beautiful." he said softly then kissed Draco's lips.

Draco grinned against Harry's lips kissing him back. "Maybe I'll have to sing you to sleep sometime." he chuckled.

Harry grinned and pulled Draco close, taking one of his hands in his and putting the other around Draco's waist. "Dance with me?"

Draco smiled putting the other hand on Harry's hip; He began singing softly dancing to the rhythm out into the kitchen where there was more room.

Harry grinned and easily followed Draco's movements then gently kissed Draco's cheek. "The restaurant I'm taking you is called Plates around the world. The chef traveled and learned from every country the traditional way to make their food and every night does a different country but he is having dancing the night of sushi, dance with me after dinner?"

"of course" Draco smiled" I love to dance"

Harry grinned. "Good because I love to dance as well and I'd love to dance with you." he teased.

"then our date is set" Draco smiled spinning harry out then back against his chest

Harry laughed then gently kissed Draco's lips. "Our date is set and I got a special table." he promised.

"going all out for this are you?" Draco chuckled

Harry nodded and blushed darkly. "Yes. I want this to work." he said quietly.

"I do too" Draco smiled still swaying in circles dancing with Harry

Harry grinned and kissed Draco gently. "I really care about you." he said quietly.

" me or my little goddess?" Draco teased

Harry smiled. "You and your little goddess." he said softly. "I love how caring you are and how sweet and kind you are." he said softly.

"Then let's make this family work" Draco smiled

Harry smiled softly. "I'd like that. But promise me something?" he asked softly.

"name it" Draco smiled stopping just holding harry close

Harry blushed. "If I ever get pregnant and it's yours, you won't leave. You'll stay with Kevin and me." he said quietly.

"of course" Draco nodded his face softening " there is no way I'd leave you carrying my child." he murmured" I'd be right by your side through every moment"

Harry smiled softly then firmly kissed Draco's lips. "My only other request is if I die, make sure Kevin goes to his godfather or Severus or you just anyone except his family. The only one's of his family he's allowed near is the twins and me." he said quietly.

"why can't I take him?" Draco whispered

Harry smiled. "You can. I'd rather you take him than anyone else because he trusts you." he said softly.

"I'd like that" Draco smiled as Athena started crying.

Harry smiled. "Come on, let's go check your baby doll." he teased then kissed Draco gently.

As soon as Draco opened the nursery door and immediately the crying stopped she pulled herself up on the crib bars reaching for Draco

Harry smiled as he watched from the door, wishing he could have had these moments with Kevin. "she really loves her papa. I read in one of the baby books a good bonding experience is to lay skin to skin with your child and let her sleep with her head on your heart." he said softly.

"like you found us this morning" he laughed picking her up lifting her in the air playfully. " Da" Athena babbled " Da da da da da"

Harry stared surprised then grinned fully. "Your little girl just said her first words." he whispered. "Have you started a baby book on her?"

"yes" Draco nodded holding her close. " it's missing the last seven months"

Harry smiled. "Well I'd stay start from yesterday and put in all her accomplishments you saw. Or ask Ellie, she may know dates for all of this." he offered then walked over and kissed Athena's cheek. "You're a smart baby girl." he teased.

Athena reached out to grab Harry's nose giggling ecstatically.

Harry laughed and moved his face just a little, kissing her hand playfully, and then pretending to nibble it. "And such a yummy little one." he teased.

Draco chuckled pulling Athena away and she screamed until he turned back where she could see Harry and held her arms out to him

Harry stared surprised then looked to Draco. "May I?" he asked softly.

Draco nodded with a soft smile" yea I'm going to get her baby book"

Harry grinned and gently took Athena from him, softly kissing her forehead. "You're such a beautiful little girl." he said softly to her.

Draco smiled heading to the bookshelf pulling Athena's baby book down Athena took Harry's finger in her mouth chewing on it

harry smiled softly and gently kissed Athena's cheek. "Feels like your teeth will start soon. How about next weekend I'll talk to your papa into going back to the store and we get you teething rings." he teased to her.

"Already got some" Draco called overhearing him. " in the freezer"

Harry followed then smiled and shook his head. "I think right now she just wants something to chew, she hasn't got the teeth yet but she will probably get a few by the end of the month. Do you have any she can just chew without the cold?" he asked.

"Yeah in the drawer next to the fridge" Draco chuckled looking through the baby book filling out new things.

Harry nodded then carried Athena to the kitchen and pulled one out, offering the blue one to Athena. "Want this one or the green one beautiful?" he asked as he took the other and headed to the living room where Kevvy was still asleep.

Athena looked up at him before choosing the green one.

Harry smiled then stuck the blue one in his mouth and started to chew on it to show her what to do.

Athena shook hers around and examined it before sticking it in her mouth. Draco smiled patting the seat next to him on the love seat

Harry grinned down at her proudly then sat on the love seat with Draco. "Your daughter is a late bloomer but very smart. I think the reason she didn't strive at her mother's is because of how they treated her. They didn't teach her, they expected her to know." he commented.

"of course she's smart she's mine." Draco chuckled showing Harry the picture of himself holding Athena at the hospital he wore sweats a hoodie and backward ball cap cradling her proudly her mother was in the background

Harry grinned fully at the picture. "You look like a muggle father, you look gorgeous." he teased then leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek. "What do you think a child from us would be like?"

Draco blushed "I don't know but I'd like my eye color to carry on somehow"

Harry smiled. "Your eye color with my hair color. But what about smarts?" he asked softly.

"its me and you come on now" Draco chuckled pulling harry closer so they could both see the book the next picture was of Draco sleeping on the couch in his boxers with Athena sleeping on his chest

Harry grinned and gently moved his fingers through Athena's hair. "She was a beautiful baby with a beautiful papa." he said softly.

Draco smiled proudly kissing the top of her head. "Da da da" she giggled

harry grinned. "Don't forget to put down her first word." he teased.

Draco flipped forward stopping at a picture he'd never seen before" she must've added this one before she sent my things" he murmured running his fingers over a picture of him cradling Athena close his face distorted in emotional pain.

Harry stared at it sadly then looked to Draco. "It will never be like that again." he promised.

"that was the day they told me to leave" Draco whispered" I can't believe she took this"

Harry looked to Draco worried. "Why would they?" he asked quietly.

"to rub it in my face" Draco shrugged pulling the photo from the page elegant writing was scrawled across the back. ' I'm sorry I never wanted to do this to you. papa ordered it, my love always'

Harry stared at the back of the picture nervously then looked to Draco. "Do you think she meant it?" he whispered.

" I don't know" Draco sighed filling in new information" I don't really care"

Harry looked down. "If she was proven innocent, would you take her back?" he asked quietly.

"no" Draco shook his head" I've moved on"

Harry smiled softly. "Alright." he said softly.

Draco finished filling in the blanks leaning down to kiss Harry softly Athena waving her arms at him.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco back then smiled at Athena. "You love having your papa back don't you hunny." he teased.

"Dinner with me after your astronomy class?" Draco questioned softly

Harry smiled and nodded his head then kissed Draco's lips again. "I'd love to." he said softly.

"I'll make something special with Kevin" Draco smiled

Harry grinned. 'He loves pasta." he hinted.

"lasagna then" Draco nodded " and garlic rolls"

Harry grinned fully. "That sounds wonderful. I'll leave you a potion to mix with his juice, he will ask you if it's in." he promised.

Draco nodded" okay what about salad with dinner?"

Harry bit his lip. "Just no carrots and he will be fine. He is allergic to carrots." he said softly. "Oh and bat wings but that has nothing to do with this."

Draco smiled" that is actually important to know if I ever have to give him a potion"

Harry nodded and smiled. "Severus substitutes with beetle eyes for his nutrient potion. He said it is actually better for taste too." he said softly then looked to Draco. "You should have Severus make a list of things Athena is allergic to." he said softly.

"he's already offered " Draco smiled" he's doing it tomorrow" Athena shrieked grabbing Harry's nose

Harry laughed and looked down to Athena. "Am I not giving you enough attention beautiful?" he asked softly an gently kissed her hand.

"da da da da" she chanted grabbing at his lip Draco chuckled" apparently you're paying too much attention to me"

Harry laughed and playfully started to kiss and play eat her hand. "well lets see what I can do bout that." he said softly then started to tickle Athena.

Athena shrieked with laughter flinging her arms and kicking her legs

Harry grinned fully loving the sound and started to tickle more then slowly stopped and pursed her lips seeing if she would kiss his lips.

Athena looked up at him before blowing a raspberry giggling about it like crazy" that's my girl" Draco teased

Harry laughed then leaned down and blew a raspberry on her tummy. "such a good little girl." he teased.

"You should be getting to class" Draco sighed looking at his watch not letting go of him.

Harry sighed then took Draco's watch and winced. "Your right. I have to change, I still have banana in my hair." he said softly then kissed Draco's lips. "can I shower here real quick?" he asked.

"be my guest" Draco nodded holding out his arms for Athena

Harry smiled and gently passed her to Draco then kissed his lips. 'Thank you you are fantastic and I owe you." he said quickly then ran to the bedroom and stripped to nothing.

Draco tickled her before handing her a picture book to look at while he tried to keep his mind off of Harry in his shower

harry quickly took a boiling shower and scrubbed the banana out before he jumped out and pulled a towel around his waist, going to the living room while he brushed his hair back. "Gotta run across the hall to get books and clothes." he said softly.

"mkay" Draco replied staring at him distractedly " I'll keep an eye on Kevin"

Harry waked over then gently kissed Draco's lips. "I owe you." he said softly then headed out to the door.

After Harry

Draco watched after him til he disappeared before snapping his attention back to Athena blowing raspberries on her tummy

Harry quickly cast a drying spell and dressed before he grabbed his bag and Kevin's potion, going back to Draco's and handing it over then gently kissed Kevin's forehead and slid the clown fish in his arms. "I'll be home soon." he promised, then turned and ran out the door towards the astrology class room.

Draco took the potion to the kitchen before returning to the living room placing Athena in her play pen and pulled out his Runes homework

Kevin slowly woke up then sleepily cuddled his clownfish close while he looked around. "Daddy?" he asked scared.

"its okay Kev" Draco spoke up softly" Daddy went to class"

Kevin slowly slipped the blanket around himself then looked to Draco nervously. "but he didn't say goodbye." he said softly.

"yes he did" Draco smiled patting the seat next to him. " he brought you your fish and kissed your forehead and everything"

Kevin quickly lifted the fishy and ran over to Draco, crawling up onto the seat and cuddling close. "But he didn't let me say it back." he said softly.

"you were napping sweet pea" Draco smiled holding Kevin close" are you going to help me make dinner?"

Kevin nodded shyly then kissed Draco's cheek. "Will daddy be home tonight? i don't wanna go to sleep with out daddy tucking me in." he said nervously.

"he will be back in time for dinner" Draco promised" ready to go get dinner started?"

Kevin nodded then smiled and let his fishy go. "What do we get to make?" he asked softly.

"lasagna, garlic biscuit and salad" Draco grinned " and I'm thinking coconut cream pie for dessert"

Kevin grinned fully. "With chocolate stuffs ontop?" he asked curiously.

"absolutely" Draco nodded standing putting Kevin on his hip lifting Athena on the other hip setting up the playpen in the kitchen for Athena lifting Kevin onto the counter

Kevin giggled and looked over to Athena. "Uncle Draco. Can I have a little brother when Athena is two?" he asked softly.

"What?" Draco choked out putting water on to boil

Kevin smiled shyly. "I wanna have a baby brother but I wanna have Athena as my baby sister too. When your my papa can I have a baby brother?" he asked shyly.

Draco smiled putting the ingredients for the biscuits in a bowl" we will see" he smiled putting the bowl of ingredients in front of Kevin" can you mush all of this together for me?"

Kevin nodded excitedly then moved further onto the counter and started to mush them together as best he could.

Draco smiled putting the noodles in the water. " good job " he praised putting cheese in it

Kevin giggled and started to mush it more. "these are the bisquins?" he asked curiously.

"biscuits" Draco corrected with a smile" thank you" he took the mix covering it with a towel he started layering the pasta in the pan" put cheese on it for me?" Draco asked showing him how before handing him the bowl of cheese

Kevin nodded and lifted the cheese, slowly started to layer it. "Will Athena be allowed to try it?" he asked softly.

"maybe a small bite" Draco nodded adding sauce and noodles letting Kevin add the cheese" put the rest on top" he grinned

Kevin giggled and quickly layered it, making a happy face in it then looked at Draco. "I love you uncle Draco." he said shyly.

"I love you too sweet pea" Draco smiled kissing his forehead putting the lasagna in the oven.

Kevin giggled then looked to Draco curiously. "What are we making now?" he asked excited.

"salad" Draco grinned giving Athena a bottle before getting out the ingredients" I'll cut it up you put it in the bowl?" Draco offered

Kevin nodded but put his hands behind his back. "No carrots." he said then pulled his hand back and showed the bracelet.

"I know" Draco smiled" I didn't get any out" he promised chopping up the lettuce.

Kevin nodded then crawled over to the sink and slid into it then turned the faucet to the other side and started to wash his hands. Ellie popped in then smiled and got on the stool, helping Kevin. "Master Kevvie is smart to wash his hands." she said proudly then turned to Draco. "Master Draco Ellie has done something bad." she said softly.

"what did you do Ellie?" Draco asked curiously

Ellie looked down then snapped her fingers and all of Athena's photos and her favorite bottles and toys showed up in a few boxes. "Ellie snuck into the manor. Ellie wanted Missy Athena to have her blankie." she said softly.

Draco smiled patting the Elf on the cheek" that's okay Ellie" he promised" do you want to help Kevin mix the salad?"

Ellie shook her head. "Ellie has to check Missy Athena and elfie down stairs." she said softly.

"miss Athena is just fine" Draco promised" what elf downstairs?"

Ellie blushed. "Elfie downstairs needs training. Too young to work, too young to use magic way elfie works." she said softly. "Not old enough for name yet either."

"how old Ellie?" Draco asked" Kevin put the lettuce in the bowl please"

Kevin nodded then moved and put the Lettuce in the bowl, watching Ellie curiously. Ellie smiled. "Elfie only six, elfie can't work till ten. Elfie trying to take care of grandma who shouldn't be working too." she explained.

Draco sliced the onion next followed by tomatoes. " Do they belong to Hogwarts?"

Ellie nodded then shook her head. "Lady hogwarts takes care of her house elves. Ellie thinks they work for student in Hogwarts." she explained sadly. Kevin looked over then poked a tomato. "Papa what's that taste like?"

Draco smiled cutting off a small piece dipping it in dressing offering it to him. " Ellie find out what you can please and let me know"

Ellie nodded then bowed low. "yes Masters Draco. Oh Masters Draco, I gots baby book Missy Athena's mum put." she said softly. Kevin tried it then grinned. "Taste's yummy."

" thank you Ellie " Draco smiled" go take care of your friends" he coaxed turning to Kevin" what about green pepper?"

Ellie nodded then popped out to check the elfie. Kevin giggled then bit his lip and looked at Draco. "What's a green bepper?"

Draco sliced one removing the seeds again dipping a piece in dressing offering it to Kevin

Kevin pursed his lips then took it and ate it before he giggled and nodded. "It tastes funny. Can I offer a peice to Athena?" he asked.

"how about you give Athena this " he suggested giving him a bowl of cut up peaches

Kevin nodded and giggled then hopped down and took them to the play pen. "Little sister?" he asked shyly and offered her a peach.

Athena giggled at him before standing against the side of the playpen eating the peach from his fingers Draco smiled and finished with the salad putting the biscuits in. " your daddy should be here soon"

Kevin giggled and offered Athena another. "after dinner can we color?" he asked. Harry groaned and slowly headed down the stairs towards Draco, he knew he should have napped with Kevin, he was exhausted.

"maybe" Draco smiled" see what your daddy says" he smiled setting the table setting a just in case seat for Severus

Harry smiled and gave the password then walked in and brightened when he saw Draco an Kevin. Kevin turned then squealed and ran over to his Daddy, jumping into his arms. Harry laughed and spun Kevin around. "Did you help Draco make dinner?" he asked playfully. Kevin giggled then nodded. "We made layana." he said happily.

Draco smiled putting finishing touches on the pie putting it in the toaster oven " dinner will be done in about ten minutes" Draco smiled

Harry walked in with Kevin on his hips. "No kiss hello?" he teased.

Draco grinned gesturing with his index finger for Harry to come closer

Harry smiled and walked over then put an arm around Draco's waist.

Draco smiled leaning in to kiss Harry softly with a smile" how was class?"

Harry smiled fully then kissed Draco back. "Class was long, I should have napped with Kevin." he murmured.

"lay down after dinner" Draco coaxed" I'll get Kevin bathed and ready for bed but you have to tuck him in." he teased winking at the boy

Kevin giggled shyly then held out his arms to Draco. "Can you cuddle me and daddy read tonight?" he asked softly. Harry smiled. "Thank you Draco." he said quietly.

Draco reached out for him with a smile" of course kiddo" he chuckled" ready for dinner?"

Harry nodded then smiled. "I'll set up the booster, have you made his juice?" he asked. Kevin smiled shyly. "Did I do ok with helping?"

"not yet" Draco shook his head before setting Kevin down. " you did an awesome job helping me" he laughed as Severus made his way in " I smell lasagna"

Harry turned then grinned. "Welcome professor. Ready to eat the dinner Draco and Kevvy made?" he teased. Kevin giggled happily. "Thank you Papa." he said happily.

"papa?" Severus whispered in Harry's ear as he sat down Draco brought the food to the table and helped Kevin into his booster before going to get Athena

Kevin smiled excited as he watched the papa he wanted get his little sister. "I'm sorry papa." he said softly. harry chuckled and leaned over. "Kevin wants Draco and me to get married." he said quietly.

"what are you sorry for ?" Draco chuckled ruffling his hair before putting Athena in her highchair next to Sev who laughed at Harry's words

Kevin blushed. "I forgot to help with the cake." he said softly. Harry nodded then smiled. "So would you mind watching them this weekend?" he asked softly.

"that's okay" Draco smiled taking the pie from the oven before sitting down dishing up salad first. " I don't mind no." Sev shook his head. " why?"

Harry blushed. "I am taking Draco to Sushi night at Plates around the world."h e said quietly. Kevin looked up and giggled. "Can we make cookies sometime?

"I would love to" Draco grinned plating lasagna next passing food around to everyone" I'd be happy to watch them till Sunday " Sev smiled

Harry blushed. "No I don't' want to push things too far. I want to fall in love and I think Draco could be the one to be that with me." he said quietly. Kevin giggle excited. "Really?"

"I'll keep them till Sunday so you can take your time" Sev chuckled" I'm not expecting you to be in his bed" Draco nodded at Kevin" tomorrow night?"

Harry smiled. "Thank you." he said softly. Kevin giggled happily and nodded then got excited. "Vegan cookies so we can eat cookie dough."

"whatever kind of cookies you want" Draco chuckled winking at Harry across the table

Harry grinned then smiled. "he's talking about the chocolate chip vegan cookies I had made when he was two and a half, we watched muggle films and ate it."

"very well then" Draco grinned dipping a biscuit in his lasagna

Kevin quickly dug in then started to eat before he looked up at Draco. "Can Athena have a bite?" Harry grinned and started to eat as well.

"a very small bite" Draco nodded his agreement Severus began eating happily reminding himself to bug Draco for his recipe again" amazing as always" he smiled

Kevin giggled. "I helped make it." he said happily then took a little piece and blew on it to make sure it was cold then offered it to Athena. Harry watched, ready to step in at any time.

Athena clapped her hands giggling eating it from his hand again. Severus chuckled" good job"

Kevin squealed and looked to Draco. "Can she have more?" he asked excited. Harry grinned. "This is good, means she wants to eat more solid food instead of just bottles."

"you can feed her a few more bites then you need to eat" Draco replied smiling proudly

Kevin nodded and made another small square then offered it to Athena again. "Papa am I being a good big brother?" he asked. Harry smiled softly as he watched then turned to Severus. "Can you do an allergy work up after dinner?" he asked.

"Kevin has already had one" Sev replied curiously" yes Kevin very good" Draco praised as Athena took the food in her hand eating it and smearing it all over her face at the same time

Kevin laughed an picked up his napkin then stood on his booster seat to help wipe her face. Harry smiled. "For Athena, I don't want her to eat something that hurts her." he explained.

"sit down and eat now" Draco coaxed Kevin. Severus nodded" yeah I can run one"

Kevin nodded then sat back down and started to eat his salad. "Thank you papa." he said softly. harry smiled. "Thank you Severus." he said softly.

Draco reached over to ruffle Kevin's hair putting the rest of Athena's peaches in front of her.

Kevin smiled happily then finished his salad and looked at Draco. "Can I check the cake?" he asked excited.

"eat some more of your lasagna first" Draco bribed" three more bites"

Kevin giggled and nodded his head, happily eating what he was told. "I wanna see it." he said shyly.

Draco smiled" its on the counter but don't touch it yet " he warned not knowing if the pan was hot

Kevin nodded and slid out of his booster then headed to the kitchen, staring at the cake curiously. "Does it need more chocolate?"

"no its fine" Draco laughed " its got plenty I promise"

Kevin nodded then ran over and giggled excited. "It's so funny looking." he said shyly.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked curiously turning to look at him

Kevin giggled then went over and took Draco's hand, pulling him to the cake and pointing at the color. "It looks funny." he said again. Harry laughed. "I don't think Kevin's ever had Cheese cake love, he probably doesn't know that it shouldn't be orange."

Draco laughed. "Would you like to try some?" He asked touching the pan to assure it had cooled.

Kevin shook his head shyly. "I have to finish my juice first." he said softly. Harry chuckled. "Kevin if you promise to still finish your juice you can try some now." he said softly.

Draco got a fork cutting out a small piece offering it to him. 'Go ahead."

Kevin glacned to his daddy then nodded and smiled shyly as he took a small bite then grinned fully. "It's really yummy." he said excited.

Draco smiled "Go finish your juice and I'll give you a little more." He coaxed going to lift Athena from her seat to clean her up.

Kevin nodded and giggled happily as he got into his booster and started to drink his juice. "thank you papa." He said happily. Harry smiled softly. "Would you like me to do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Draco asked with a smile taking her over to the sink getting a paper towel.

Harry smiled softly. "Wash her. How bout I clear instead?"

"That would be great." Draco winked wetting the paper towel wiping Athena's face teasing and playing with her by grabbing her nose with the paper towel.

Harry smiled as he watched then quickly started to clear the plate, chuckling when Kevin took the last bite from his plate mid air, then took another sip of his juice. "Thank you daddy." he said happily then looked to Severus. "Mr. Sevus can we make potions again?"

"I'm working on one now you could help me with if your Daddy says it's okay," Severus chuckled carrying his own plate to the sink.

Harry turned and smiled. "Severus I trust you completely with my little boy, if you think the potion is okay for him to work with it, it's okay with me." he promised. Kevin squealed then hopped down and went to hug his daddy. "Thank you."

Severus laughed leaning down. "Ready to go? We should be able to finish before bedtime if we go now."

Kevin nodded and giggled excitedly before he opened his arms. "lets go." he said excitedly. Harry smiled. "Be back by six thirty." he said softly.

"Seven?" Severus pouted picking Kevin up. Draco chuckled at him as he finished cleaning between Athena's fingers.

Harry pursed his lips then laughed and nodded his head. "Deal. Keep him safe Severus." he said softly. Kevin giggled and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck.

Severus nodded swishing out of the kitchen making airplane noises. Draco laughed. "He was never that light or carefree when I was growing up."

Kevin squealed and hugged on tight, giggling the entire time. Harry smiled. "When you were growing up he was being controlled by two mad men. Can you blame him for being free and happy now?" he asked softly.

"No, I can't blame him." Draco shook his head carrying Athena into the living room sitting her in her play area with a toy keyboard that lit up. "I'm happy for him."

Harry nodded and cut two pieces of cheese cake out for him and Draco as well as some coffee and brought it into the living room. "I am too. He is Kevin's godfather." he said softly.

Draco sat down on the loveseat propping his feet on the coffee table patting the seat next to him. "Athena doesn't have one." He sighed.

Harry smiled softly and sat down, offering Draco his dessert. "Well why not? it's never to late to get her christened." he said softly.

Draco chuckled taking his plate sitting his coffee next to him. "I know." He nudged Harry. "But I haven't had her back very long either."

Harry smiled and gently kissed Draco's cheek then took a sip of his coffee and set it down as well. "I know. Just know it's never too late." he said softly.

Draco nodded yawning "She's an angel." He smiled glancing over at his little girl.

Harry looked over worried. "You tired?" he asked softly and took a bite of his cheese cake.

"A little." Draco shrugged. "Nothing I'm not used to." He grinned bumping his knee into Harry's playfully.

Harry grinned and bumped Draco back before he offered a bite of his cheese cake to Draco. "just remember to pace yourself with her so you do get sleep." he warned.

"I am." Draco promised eating the cheesecake with a grin. "I just fell asleep in her room last night is all."

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's lips. "It was adorable." he teased.

"I live to please what can I say?" Draco laughed rubbing his nose on Harry's kissing him back.

Harry smiled and moved a bit closer to Draco. "You are being ironic right?" he teased then took another bite of his dessert.

"What do you think?" Draco chuckled taking a bite off his own plate before offering one to Harry.

Harry smiled and shook his head as he ate the bite offered and kissed Draco's lips. "I think that if you were to serve someone, itwas because you lost a bet." he teased.

"that would never happen." Draco laughed. "I never place bets i can't win."

Harry smirked. "Even if losing would be fun?" he asked playfully.

"Hmm I dunno I've never been in that sort of betting situation." Draco grinned smearing cake of Harrys nose.

Harry stared surprised then took his and put it over Draco's lips with a laugh. "You are so gonna get it." he teased.

"Fine I'll clean it off." Draco chuckled licking his lips before leaning forward licking the cheese cake off him.

Harry blushed darkly then stayed rock still. He didn't know how to react to that.

"So how was astrology?" Draco asked leaning back sipping his coffee like nothing had happened.

Harry sighed as he leaned back. "Horrible." he said quietly and leaned over softly kissing Draco's lips then sucking off a peice of cheese cake.

"Why is that?" Draco question wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

Harry leaned against Draco weakly. "Weasel and Beaver are in it. They kept saying all this shit about me settling for death eater scum because my child's an abomination and I'm a freak and couldn't have better." he whispered.

Draco jerked his head back. "I have a secure future and more than enough money to last us a lifetime of luxurious living and I would move the stars in the sky for you and I love your little boy and I'm considered settling?" Draco began to ramble.

Harry quickly moved into Draco's lap and kissed his lips to shut him up. "Their jealous prates and I don't give a shit what they say. I didn't even want them as friends in the first place. Draco you are an amazing man and the biggest catch in the world, you are in no way settling and I feel honored just to have this right here with you." he said softly.

Draco smiled wrapping his arms around Harry. "I'm the lucky one." He teased.

Harry blushed and shook his head. "How? I'm just the manufactured weapon." he said quietly.

"No you are someone who gave up your own life to be the hero everyone needed rather you liked it or not and you still came out a good person on the other side." Draco smiled kissing his cheek.

Harry blushed then looked at Draco with tears in his eyes. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." he whispered.

Draco hugged him close whispering in his ear. "It's only the truth."

Harry blushed and hid his face in Draco's neck. "I really want this to work." he said softly. "I can already feel myself falling for you."

"shh don't talk about it." Draco teased softly. "you'll jinx it."

Harry laughed slightly then pulled back and kissed Draco firmly. "Marry me." he teased back.

"My divorce has to be finalized first." Draco replied with a sigh.

Harry froze and moved out of Draco's lap. "Your still married?" he asked broken hearted.

"We have to be legally separated for an eight month time span before the court will grant the divorce." Draco frowned looking away to watch Athena. "Because we have a child together."

Harry nodded and hugged his arms against him. "So I am with a married man?" he asked quietly. "I-I won't get into trouble will I?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "She already has her new fiancé living with her." He frowned. "But if it bothers you, I understand."

Harry shook his head then sighed and sat down next to Draco. "Draco do you love her at all?" he asked quietly.

"No," Draco shook his head. "I don't have an ounce of compassion left for her."

Harry looked over to Draco. "And for me?" he asked quietly.

"All of the caring I am capable of giving." Draco smiled softly. "For you and Kevin."

Harry smiled softly. "You swear?" he asked quietly.

"I promise and I swear. I'll even pinky swear." He chuckled holding out his pinky.

Harry smiled softly and took Draco's pinky with his own then kissed his thumb. "Thank you dragon." he said softly.

"So do we still get to go on our date?" Draco asked quietly with a pouty smile.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's lips firmly. "What do you think?" he asked softly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco chuckled as Athena crawled over towards them. "Da da da da da."

Harry laughed then leaned down and gently offered his hands so Athena could puller herself up. "Well look at the little beauty." he teased.

Athena pulled herself into a standing position on the side of the couch moving towards Draco giggling all the way. Draco scooped her up blowing a raspberry on her tummy before passing her off to Harry for a moment.

Harry grinned and started to tickle her playfully then looked to Draco. "She is learning to walk." he teased.

"Uh oh," Draco chuckled. "Gonna have to baby proof everything." He teased. "Any body here?" Severus called walking in with Kevin and a bottle of colored bubble bath,

Harry laughed and looked up with a grin. "Athena's starting to walk." he teased. Kevin giggled excited. "Daddy daddy daddy we made bubble bath." he said starting to squirm.

Severus put Kevin down with a laugh. "Lucky Draco." He smirked. Draco rolled his eyes taking his daughter back into his arms tickling her.

Harry laughed when Kevin ran over and jumped into his lap. "Did you now. Well we are going to have to use it. What's it smell like?" he asked.

Kevin giggled and looked over to Severus. "It's ecluptize right?" he asked.

"eucalyptus yes" Severus chuckled" and its a rather bright shade of purple" he looked to Draco " ready for her allergy test?"

Kevin giggled and cuddled close. "It's yummy." Harry chuckled and nodded his head. "Well in the morning we will use it on you." he promised.

Draco nodded" you can take her in the nursery" he passed her over. Severus smiled taking her cooing at her all the way to the nursery. Draco sat back with a soft sigh.

Harry glanced over and smiled. "You okay?" he asked. Kevin giggled and crawled over to Draco's lap then cuddled close. 'Hi papa."

"hi sweet pea" Draco smiled giving up on correcting him he held him instead" I'm fine" He nodded to Harry "still getting my health back"

Harry smiled. "You should get to bed soon." he said softly. "I can put Kevin down tonight and you just rest." he offered.

"I'll be fine" Draco promised running his fingers through Kevin hair

Kevin smiled and cuddled close to Draco sleepily. "What are we going to read tonight?" he asked shyly.

"tonight daddies reading and were cuddling remember?" Draco chuckled Severus came out with a smile" she's sleeping but it is a rather short list I have to give you" he beamed proudly" pineapple, dragon scales and rabbits"

Harry chuckled. "Well then, no papa scales." he teased Draco. Kevin giggled. "Daddy what are we going to read?" Harru pursed his lips. "How about the prince and the pauper?"

"I'll stay here with Athena" Severus offered with a smile stretching out on the couch

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled. "you ready love?" he asked softly.

Draco nodded lifting Kevin as he stood

Harry smiled and grabbed the fish then looked to Draco. "Come on love, you look beat." he said softly and offered to carry Kevin.

"I'm fine" Draco replied stubbornly only relenting enough to hand Kevin over

Harry chuckled and set Kevin on his hip, then opened the door and smiled. Kevin smiled. "Do you like the prince and the Pauper?" he asked softly.

"I do indeed" Draco chuckled following along.

Kevin giggled. "daddy said when he was little he used to wish he could marry a prince." he said softly. "Someone called the Ice prince."

"really now?" Draco chuckled" ice prince huh?"

Harry blushed dark red and looked away, staying silent. Kevin nodded and giggled. "He said that he was a jerk but he was the only guy who was a person." he said then looked to Draco. "What's that mean Papa?"

"I'm not sure" Draco replied honestly looking at Harry curiously" you'll have to ask your daddy" he headed into Kevin's room.

Harry blushed and smiled softly. "It means he didn't treat me like I was some big famous person. Just a boy who was jealous I scorned him." he said quietly and gently laid Kevin in his bed, then tucked the blankets around him. Kevin giggled. "Daddy who was he?"

Draco slipped his shoes off slipping in next to Kevin " yeah who was he?" he teased

Harry blushed darkly and looked away. "Draco." he mumbled as he puled the book up and sat in the rocking chair. Kevin looked up wide eyed. "Papa you're a prince?"

"not a real one" Draco smiled softly holding Kevin close" I always envied the pauper" he smiled at Harry

Kevin giggled. "The prince and the Pauper should get married." he said in a matter of fact way. Harry smiled softly. "Maybe they will." he teased.

Draco blushed leaning back " read the story" me murmured

Harry smiled softly and nodded his head, starting to read. About half way through, Kevin fell asleep clutching Draco's shirt.

Draco smiled kissing his forehead falling asleep with him tucked close

Harry smiled at Draco and watched a moment then stood up and walked into Draco's room going to the crib. "Sev? Could you help me levitate this to Kevin's room. Draco fell asleep with Kevin and I don't have the heart to wake him up." he said softly.

"just put her in her bassinet" Severus suggested sitting up.

Harry stared curiously. "Bassinet?" he asked softly.

Severus stood going into Draco's room bringing out the large basket on a rolling frame

Harry chuckled and gently lifted Athena to it then smiled to Severus. "My room or should I put her with Kevin and Draco?" he asked softly.

"put her with Draco or he may panic" Sev smiled" I'm heading to bed myself"

Harry nodded then gently hugged Severus. "Sweet dreams alright?" he asked softly.

"night brat" Severus smiled heading out to go to his room

Harry chuckled then gently rolled the bassinet into Kevin's bedroom.

Athena whimpered a little in her sleep and Draco moved in response his arms going protectively around Kevin

Harry chuckled and smiled at Kevin and Draco then leaned down and kissed Athena's forehead. "Shh sweet heart, your papa is here." he promised.

Athena reached out grabbing Harry's thumb in her sleep

Harry chuckled and gently moved Athena's hair away then summoned her frog prince doll, moving it down into her arms.

Athena grabbed her frog sticking a leg in her mouth chewing on it while she slept

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he set a ward up to tell him if any of them woke up and went to sleep on the couch.

Draco jerked awake a few hours later trying not to panic until he gathered his bearings. He was confused by the underwater design

Harry groaned at the ward going off then stood up and walked into Kevin's room worried but smiled at Draco. "Shh, you'll wake the kids." he said softly as he walked over. "You fell asleep, I brought Athena in here."

Draco slipped away from Kevin putting the fish in his place before tiptoing to the hall " bathroom?" he mumbled sleepily his hair standing at odd angles

Harry giggled at the look of Draco's hair then pointed to the door across the hall. "That's the bathroom, it will be adult for you, but I created a spell so that when kevin goes in, it goes for his size." he said proudly.

Draco gave a sleepy thumbs up going to the bathroom shutting the door quietly thanking Kevin for the nightlight

Harry smiled and tucked the blankets around Kevin then checked to make sure Athena was still warm enough.

Draco stumbled out of the bathroom going to curl up in the corner of the couch with a yawn

Harry smiled and walked out, then shook his head and lifted Draco into his arms, carrying him towards his own bedroom and set Draco on his bed. His room was done in simple earth tones with a silver and green bed spread. "You can use my bed." he offered.

"doesn't look like you're giving me a choice" Draco chuckled" but I don't want to kick you out of your bed stay?"

Harry smiled and slid in next to him, pulling him close. "Gladly." he said softly.

Draco sighed fidgeting a little" mind if I sleep in my boxers?" he asked glad it was dark and harry couldn't see his blush

Harry smiled softly. "I don't mind." he promised with a blush of his own.

Draco moved away stripping down to his emerald silk boxers dropping his clothes on the floor before scooting back again.

Harry smiled and cuddled Draco close. "Get some sleep." he said softly.

"thanks Hero" Draco murmured turning over to lay with his head tucked under Harry's chin

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. 'Your welcome Dragon." he murmured.

Draco began to sing Athena's lullaby softly running his fingers down Harry's arm

Harry smiled sleepily and slowly fell asleep, holding Draco tight against him.

Athena awoke at her usual early morning feeding time pulling herself into s sitting position" buh buh buh " she babbled watching Kevin

Kevin slowly woke hearing funny sounds then turned over and went wide eyed before he giggled. He slid out of his bed then walked over and put his chair to the side of Athena's bed. "Hi Athena." he said softly. Harry slowly woke then slid out of bed, trying not to disturb Draco, going to make a bottle and breakfast.

Athena smiled reaching out to grab his nose" buh buh buh" she giggled Draco rolled over pulling Harry's pillow to him.

Kevin giggled and kissed her hand softly before he bit his lip and touched her cheek. "Can you say Kev?" he asked softly. Harry smiled as he walked down the hall then grinned when he saw Kevin and Athena together.

"buh buh buh " she giggled looking up to see Harry" da!" she squeeled

Harry stared surprised then smiled as he walked in. "Hello princess." he said softly then gently lifted her into his arms and offered her bottle. "Did she wake you sport?" he asked softly. Kevin nodded then smiled. "Can she sleep in my room every night?" he asked hopeful.

Athena took her bottle happily looking around at the fish in fascination. Draco finally woke up sneaking past Kevin's room going to the kitchen to start breakfast

Harry smiled softly. "Your big brother loves fishies." he explained, then walked to the wall and gently touched the wall showing her she could touch the fish. "Want to try baby doll?" he asked. Kevin giggled then walked over and poked his own fish, it turning purple and swimming towards harry and Athena.

Athena reached out a hand touching one of them giggling in excitement. Draco made butter pecan pancakes with banana syrup also frying bacon and sausage while he waited on coffee to brew

Harry laughed at her then kissed Athena's forehead. "Come on beautiful, let's go see who's cooking in the kitchen." he teased then motioned for Kevin to run out if he wanted. Kevin giggled and ran to the kitchen, sliding to a stop into Draco's leg. "Papa!"

Draco laughed ruffling Kevin's hair" fetch me an egg from the fridge please?" he asked " it's very fragile be careful"

Kevin giggled and quickly went to the fridge then took one out and very slowly walked it back to Draco. Harry smiled as he walked in. "Athena called me Da." he said quietly.

"Thank you " Draco smiled " now can you get the butter?" Draco asked playfully looking up at Harry" well you were doing da's job" he smiled holding out his arms for a hug

Harry grinned and walked over gently kissing Draco's cheek as he moved into his arms. "She called me da before I gave her her bottle." he said softly. Kevin giggled and did as he was asked, slipping slightly and landing on his tush from his pajamas.

Draco kissed Harry looking down at Kevin" are you okay little man?"

Kevin nodded but stood up and gently rubbed his tush. "papa it hurts." he whispered.

Draco stepped back kneeling down gesturing for Kevin to come to him.

Kevin quickly walked over and moved against his Papa hugging him. "I didn't mean to slip." he said with a nervous whimper. He was still scared to cry because he always got into trouble for it.

Draco smiled gently picking his up walking to the fridge to get the butter" that's okay it was just an accident" He spoke softly" but you were doing something you shouldn't have been, what was it?"

Kevin looked down nervously. "I was running." he whispered, tensed up badly. "I'm sorry papa."

"its OK sweet pea" Draco promised kissing his forehead" are you okay?"

Kevin nodded and looked down. "I am. I'm sorry I won't do it again." he promised still nervous.

"what kind of fruit do you want?" Draco asked sitting him back down on the floor" I know Athena gets nanners" he teased her stealing a quick kiss from harry

Harry laughed and kissed him back then softly kissed Athena's forehead. "How about some mango this morning?" he asked Kevin. Kevin went wide eyed and quickly nodded. "yes please."

Draco nodded" go ahead and get the kids settled hun" Draco smiled" I'll get food on the table" he began to whistle

Harry nodded and smiled then walked over and slid Athena into her high chair. "There you go beautiful." he teased, then helped Kevin into his booster with a coloring page for both, making sure to put a spell on the crayons so they couldn't eat them. "I'll mix potions with the drink." he promised.

"thanks" Draco grinned putting the breakfast spread on the table giving Athena a few soft pieces of pancake and banana chunks as he moved around the kitchen Draco couldn't help but feel like he was home

Harry smiled and easily mixed the apple juice with the potions for the kids and put a sippy cup in front of each. "Make sure you drink all of it Kevin." he teased then kissed Athena's forehead. "You too sweet heart."

"buh buh buh" Athena bounced up and down shaking her juice at Kevin before shrieking in laughter shoving pancake in her mouth.

Harry smiled softly as he sat down next to her just in case. Kevin giggled. "Is she calling me Bubba?" he asked curiously.

"No she's calling you bubbaba" Draco teased coming to sit down with his own plate

Kevin giggled then started to eat his own pancakes. "This is really yummy." he said happily. Harry smiled then looked to Draco. "Your adorable." he teased.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked offering harry a bite of his pancakes.

Harry smiled and gently kissed Draco's lips. "Because you know just what to say to make our children happy." He murmured.

Well I hope you liked it. Owls make us update faster, howlers make us sad so please owl us.

~Snow


End file.
